GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2
by StriderPhantom
Summary: Two months after the Battle of Xandar, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and half Xandarian-half ghost siblings Daranak and Salzer Nova continues the team's adventures as they explore the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter's true parentage and old foes become new allies. DPxMCU
1. Chapter 1: King Cobra & Giant Sea Monkey

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here and welcome to the ninth story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU. This story will mark the second DPxMCU appearance of my half Xandarian-half ghost OCs Daranak and Salzer Xander, better known as Daranak and Salzer Nova, the Nova Twins. You can see them, in their ghost forms, on the story's cover photo, which that will be their new attire in this story, and you can see the cover photo work and more on my deviantart page. Now, before we get started, to anyone that are new to the DPxMCU series or haven't read GHOSTLY GUARDIANS, this may be a crossover between Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but Danny Phantom and Team Phantom won't appear in this story due to their connection with the Avengers at Earth in the series, as I am keeping the timeline accurate, and because this story is prepping for the future encounter between Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani Phantom, and Daranak and Salzer Nova in Infinity War. To catch up with the DPxMCU series, you'll need to read these following stories in order before reading this one.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR.**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN.**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

 **Disclaimer: Anything related to Danny Phantom, like the Ghost Zone, etc, I do not own them, they belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman, and because it's a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, I do not own the MCU and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. The fictional characters are mine though. Well, without further do, it's time to continue intergalactic side of DPxMCU. I present you GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL. 2!**

Chapter 1: King Cobra & Giant Sea Monkey.

On the planet Earth in the year 1980 at the US state of Missouri, a young couple was singing happily to the song _'Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)'_ by Looking Glass. One was a young female human woman who had blonde hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. The other was man who had messy hair, wearing shades, jeans and a leather jacket. The man looks like a human male, but in truth, he is actually not from Earth, and the woman knows it too. A few minutes later, the man takes the woman to the woods behind a Diary Queen ice cream shop.

"Come on!" the man said.

"Slow down!" the woman said while giggling.

"This way, my river lily! Come on!" the man said.

"Where are you taking me?" the woman said.

"Come on. Come. Look. Look!" the man said.

The man guide the woman before showing her a alien like plant that was glowing.

"Oh, it's beautiful." the woman said in awe.

"I was afraid it wouldn't take to the soil, but it rooted quickly. And soon, it'll be everywhere. All across the universe." the man said, making the woman chuckle.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but I like the way you say it." the woman said.

"My heart is yours, Meredith Quill." the man said.

Meredith then places her arms around the man's shoulders.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a spaceman." Meredith said.

The two then share a kiss as Meredith is unaware that the man is planting the alien plant for a diabolical plan that won't go into affect for the next three decades.

* * *

It's now the year 2014, and at a collective of planets called the Sovereign, the renowned superhero group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy are getting ready for a battle in the middle of a hurricane. It's been two months since they've been hailed as heroes for helping defeat Ronan the Accuser and saving the planet Xandar, and now they're being hired by the High Priestess of the Sovereign to defend her home planet's power source from a interdimensional beast, in agreement for a trade.

"Showtime, a-holes! It will be here any minute." Peter said while looking at his Inter-Dimensional tracker, which is actually a modified Mattel Electronic Football game.

Peter Quill, better known as Star-Lord, is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Not much of his personality has changed, but he still cares about his friends.

"Which will be its loss." Gamora said.

Gamora, the former assassin and adopted daughter of Thanos, became close to her new friends, especially Peter. During a few months with the Guardians, Gamora's hardened personality has begun to vanish, in which she is becoming an almost mother-figure to Baby Groot, but she still has an aggressive edge. Gamora preps a blaster, which made Peter curious since she would normally use her sword the Godslayer.

"I thought your thing was a sword?" Peter asked.

"We've been hired to stop an interdimensional beast from feeding on those batteries, and I'm gonna stop it with a sword?" Gamora asked.

"It's just, swords were your thing and guns were mine. But I guess we're both doing guns now. I just didn't know that." Peter said.

Gamora then noticed that Drax isn't wearing the aero-rigs, jetpack-like devices invented by Rocket.

"Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket's aero-rigs?" Gamora asked.

"It hurts." Drax replied.

Drax, also known as Drax the Destroyer, has grown fond of his teammates. After the battle with Ronan, Drax attempted to learn more about living as a modern citizen to avoid getting into any more trouble with the law since his records have been expunged. He is now being questioned by Gamora on why he isn't wearing the aero-rigs.

"It hurts?" Gamora asked, not liking Drax's odd response.

"I have sensitive nipples." Drax replied truthfully, making Rocket laugh at his statement.

"Aha! 'My nipples hurt! Oh, goodness me'!" Rocket laughed.

Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Not much of his personality has changed, but as he got to know his fellow Guardians better, he became much more protective of them. Apparently Peter's taste in music seems to have rubbed off on Rocket as he seems to enjoy listening to songs from Star-Lord's era, hence he is currently setting up speakers, which gain the attention of Drax.

"What about him? What's he doing?" Drax asked.

"I'm finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work." Rocket replied as he sets up the speakers.

"How is that a priority?" Drax asked.

"Blame Quill. He's the one who loves music so much." Rocket said.

"No, I actually agree with Drax on this. That's hardly important right now." Peter said.

"Okay. Sure, Quill." Rocket said, winking his left eye, which Peter noticed.

"No, seriously, I side with Drax." Peter said seriously.

"No, I understand that. You're being very serious right now." Rocket said, still winking his left eye, which Drax also noticed.

"I can clearly see you winking." Drax said.

"Damn it. I'm using my left eye?" Rocket asked before seeing Baby Groot shoving and punching some Orloni creatures.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

Baby Groot has been regenerating for months since the original Groot sacrifice his life to protect his fellow guardians during the Battle of Xandar. He is now in baby form and has the traits of a baby as well.

"They were not looking at you funny." Rocket said.

"Enough arguing. This beast is about to show up at any second now." Daranak said.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is arguing right before a battle." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer Xander, the well known half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds known as Daranak and Salzer Nova, also known as the famous Nova Twins in the galaxy, have also gotten close to their teammates since leaving the Nova Corps to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Daranak is still a serious and caring individual, but now not only is he protective to his sister, but he is also protective to his teammates. Salzer is still a kind, caring, and thoughtful woman, but she has become very close to her teammates and also became a mother-figure to Baby Groot. Both were now wearing their new Guardians of the Galaxy/anti-ghost attire. The top was red, with a darker red collar, white accents on the sleeves and black gloves. On their chests is the yellow Guardians of the Galaxy symbol. They were also wearing a white belt, black pants and red boots.

Suddenly, a storm occur and the thunderclouds became colorful before a portal appears and a large beast known as the Abilisk fell through the portal, falling towards the group.

"Well, that's intense." Rocket said.

"And gross." Salzer said.

The Abilisk landed as the Guardians prep for battle. Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer then charge to attack the Abilisk while Baby Groot plugs in the speakers and starts to dance to the song _'Mr. Blue Sky'_ by Electric Light Orchestra.

 _Sun is shinin' in the sky_

 _There ain't a cloud in sight_

 _It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play_

 _And don't you know_

 _It's a beautiful new day, hey hey_

 _Runnin' down the avenue_

 _See how the sun shines brightly in the city_

 _On the streets where once was pity_

 _Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey_

Peter landed to the ground hard next to Baby Groot. He fired a Quad Blaster before seeing Baby Groot dancing.

"Groot." Peter said before being kicked away by one of the Abilisk's tentacles as Baby Groot continue to dance.

 _Mister blue sky please tell us why_

 _You had to hide away for so long (so long)_

 _Where did we go wrong?_

 _Mister blue sky please tell us why_

 _You had to hide away for so long (so long)_

"Groot, get out of the way! You're gonna get hurt!" Gamora said with concern.

Baby Groot however responded with a wave to Gamora.

"Hi." Gamora said before flying off as Baby Groot continues dancing.

 _Where did we go wrong?_

Drax lands behind Baby Groot. Baby Groot once again freezes whenever Drax looks at him. Drax eventually goes back to the fight and Baby Groot dances more.

 _Hey you with the pretty face_

 _Welcome to the human race_

 _A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'_

 _And today is the day we've waited for_

 _Oh mister blue sky please tell us why_

 _You had to hide away for so long (so long)_

Baby Groot then ate a insect like creature, gaining Rocket's attention.

"No! Spit it out! Come on!" Rocket said, making Baby Groot spit out the insect like creature. "Disgusting!" Rocket said before heading back to the battle before Baby Groot chases a Orloni and eventually rides on it.

 _Where did we go wrong?_

 _Hey there mister blue_

 _We're so pleased to be with you_

 _Look around see what you do_

 _Everybody smiles at you_

 _Hey there mister blue_

 _We're so pleased to be with you_

 _Look around see what you do_

 _Everybody smiles at you_

 _Mister blue sky, mister blue sky_

 _Mister blue sky_

Daranak and Salzer landed next to Baby Groot after he fell off the Orloni.

"Groot!" Salzer said as she made herself and Baby Groot intangible before a tentacle can slam into them.

"That was close." Daranak said as Salzer and himself got back to the fight. Baby Groot then resumes dancing near the speakers.

 _Mister blue, you did it right_

 _But soon comes mister night creepin' over_

 _Now..._

The song ends as Drax crashed into the speakers. Baby Groot got upset and start to whip Drax with no effect. The rest of the Guardians flew around the Abilisk, Peter, Gamora, and Rocket fired their weapons and Daranak and Salzer fired ecto-blasts, ecto-disks or any other of their ghost powers at the Abilisk, but their attacks didn't work. Drax looks at the Abilisk thinking what he think should be done.

"The beast hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside. I must cut it through it from the inside." Drax said.

"Huh?" Gamora said, not believing what Drax just said as he sees him laughing and raising his knives. "No, no! Drax, wait a minute! Drax!"

Drax however charged towards the Abilisk and jump into its mouth and gets swallowed.

"What is he doing?" Peter said, couldn't believe what Drax did as he deactivate his helmet.

"Is Drax insane?!" Daranak asked.

"He said the skin is too thick to be pierced from the outside, so he..." Gamora said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Peter said, cutting Gamora off.

"I tried telling him that!" Gamora said.

"Skin is the same level of thickness from the inside as from the outside!" Peter said.

"I realized that." Gamora said.

"Enough arguing, we gotta kill this thing and get Drax out." Salzer said.

While Drax starts attacking the Abilisk from the inside, Peter noticed a cut on the beast's neck on the outside.

"There's a cut on its neck. Rocket, Daranak, Salzer, get it to look up." Peter said before activating his helmet and flies to attack. "Hey, you giant Sea-Monkey! Up here!" Peter said, shooting at the Abilisk with his Quad Blasters.

Peter, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer attacks the Abilisk while trying to get it to look up and evading its tentacles and its Matter Wave attacks.

"Watch it, Quill!" Rocket shouted.

"Watch out for its Matter Wave attacks!" Daranak said.

As Peter, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer distracts the Abilisk, Gamora gets a good aim on the cut, but when she pull the trigger, the blaster was out of ammo. Gamora then summon the Godslayer before she charged at the Abilisk before she drew her sword and drove it into the beast's injury, cutting the creature open. The Abilisk collapsed, dying soon after from 'blood' loss, ending the battle. Drax then emerge from the beast's body, covered in its blood before laughing as the others look on.

"Yes! I have single-handedly vanquished the beast!" Drax laughed until Baby Groot threw a pebble at him. "What?"

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The lyrics of the song 'Mr. Blue Sky' is own by Electric Light Orchestra. So, once again, just to clarify what takes place in DPxMCU since it's still the year 2014 in this story since it takes place two months after the first one, this story takes place after the events of DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR (December, 2013), a few months after the events of DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR (January, 2014), and a year before the events of GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON (May, 2015). Anyway, what do you think so far? please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Morons

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: :)**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Golden Morons.

It's now been a few minutes since the Abilisk was killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy. With the hurricane now gone, the group was checking on the batteries that they were hire to protect as Drax got himself cleaned up.

"What are they called again?" Drax asked.

"Anulax batteries." Peter said as he puts on his jacket.

"Harbulary batteries." Drax said.

"That's nothing like I said. But they're worth thousands of units apiece which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them." Peter said as Rocket grabs a battery.

"Hmm, maybe the Sovereign should place guards here if they are that valuable." Daranak said.

"Careful what you say around these folks. They're easily offended. The cost of transgression is death." Peter said.

"Geez, offended over choice of words? Come on." Salzer said in annoyance.

Several minutes later, the Guardians of the Galaxy went to the Sovereign palace to meet with Ayesha, the Golden High Priestess of the Sovereign. The Sovereign are a highly advanced, genetically engineered galactic race who live on the collective of planets of the same name: Sovereign. They are best known for their gold skin and to be highly xenophobic on other alien races.

"We thank you, Guardians, for putting your lives on the line. We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens. Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community. Impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny germinating them in birthing pods." Ayesha said.

"I guess I prefer to make people the old fashioned way." Peter said.

"Perhaps someday, you could give me a history lesson in the archaic ways of our ancestors. For academic purposes." Ayesha said.

"I would be honored, yes. In the name of research. I think that could be pretty... repulsive." Peter said, trying not to sound offensive to Ayesha and the Sovereign people. "I'm not into that kind of casual..."

"Oh please." Gamora said before approaching Ayesha's throne. "Your people promised something in exchange for our services. Bring it and we shall gladly be on our way."

Two Sovereign guards entered the throne room with a prisoner covered. They place the prisoner on its knees before revealing to be Nebula, Gamora's adopted sister, who hasn't been seen after escaping the Battle of Xandar. Nebula look at Gamora with a cold glare.

"Family reunion. Yay." Peter said awkwardly.

"Awkward..." Daranak said.

"I understand she is your sister." Ayesha said to Gamora.

"She's worth no more to me than the bounty due for her on Xandar." Gamora said as she grabbed Nebula.

"Our soldiers apprehended her attempting to steal the batteries." Ayesha said as she got up to her feet. "Do with her as you please."

Gamora, along with Salzer and followed by Baby Groot, escorted Nebula out of the throne room while Peter, Drax, Rocket and Daranak look at Ayesha.

"We thank you, High Priestess Ayesha." Peter said.

"What is your heritage, Mr. Quill?" Ayesha asked before Peter can leave.

"My mother is from Earth." Peter replied.

"And your father?" Ayesha asked.

"He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know." Peter replied, not liking this conversation.

"I see it within you. An unorthodox genealogy. A hybird that seems particularly reckless." Ayesha said.

"You know, they told me you people were conceited douchebags, but that isn't true at all." Rocket said before winking at Peter, which the Sovereign people noticed and gasped in offense.

Some of the Sovereign were about to arrest the Guardians as Peter looks at Ayesha in worry and Daranak glare at Rocket.

"Oh, shit. I'm using my wrong eye again, aren't I?" Rocket asked.

"Shut up, Rocket." Daranak said as Drax grabs Rocket.

"I'm sorry. That was meant to be behind your back." Rocket said.

"Count yourself blessed they didn't kill you." Drax said.

"You're telling me. You wanna buy some batteries?" Rocket said, secretly showing Drax some Anulax batteries that he stole in his knapsack, making Drax laugh.

A few minutes later, the Guardians of the Galaxy, with their prisoner Nebula, boarded the _Milano_ , before starting to leave Sovereign. As the _Milano_ was piloted away, Daranak and Salzer changed into their Xandarian forms, both were wearing plain grey sweatshirts, a pair of red jeans, and black combat boots, Salzer's being longer than Daranak's. Peter changed into a new sweatshirt as Gamora puts cuffs on Nebula.

"That stuff about my father. Who does she think she is?" Peter said, not liking Ayesha's conversation about his father.

"Yeah, I sense that you didn't like that conversation." Daranak said.

"I know you're sensitive about that." Gamora said.

"I'm not sensitive about it. I just don't know who he is." Peter said before changing the subject. "Sorry if it seemed like I was flirting with the High Priestess. I wasn't."

"I don't care if you were." Gamora said as she takes Nebula.

"Well, I feel like you do care. That's why I'm apologizing. So sorry!" Peter said.

"Gamora is not the one for you, Quill." Drax said, scaring Peter as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn shadow." Peter muttered.

"There are two types of beings in the universe, those who dance, and those who do not." Drax said looking at Gamora.

"I like to dance." Salzer said.

"I first met my beloved at a war rally." Drax said.

"Oh, God." Peter muttered.

"Ooookay." Daranak said.

"Everyone in the village flailed about dancing. Except one woman. My Ovette. I knew immediately she was the one for me. The most melodic song in the world could be playing. She wouldn't even tap her foot. Wouldn't move a muscle. One might assume she was dead." Drax said.

"That does sound pretty hot." Peter said.

"It would make my nether..." Drax said.

"Okay, okay, Stop. Don't say it." Salzer said, getting grossed and weird out.

"Just don't finish that last part." Daranak said.

"Okay. I get it, yes. I'm a dancer, Gamora is not." Peter said.

"You just need to find a woman who is pathetic... like you." Peter said.

"What kind of woman am I?" Salzer asked.

"A kind of woman that a man would see your beauty in both Xandarian and ghost form and is very attractive in both forms. Don't worry, Salzer. I know some guy will like you someday, both Xander and Nova." Drax said.

"Thanks." Salzer said.

Salzer and Daranak then left Peter and Drax to take a seat at another part of the _Milano_.

"What a day." Daranak said.

"At least we don't have to deal with the Sovereign's punishments 'cause they got offended. We got lucky they let us go." Salzer said.

"Now we just got to get Nebula to Xandar where she can be punish for her crimes." Daranak said.

"Well, it will be nice to return to our home world. Wonder what Xandar and the Nova Corps has been up to since the battle and since we left." Salzer said.

"Yeah. Nova Prime will be happy to see us." Daranak said.

"Well, let's just enjoy this ride to Xandar and listen to Peter's tape." Salzer said.

"Hmm, come to think about it, what would you do when we visit Earth someday?" Daranak said.

"Of course get some Earth stuff, like music and clothes, but to explore the planet. Want to experience the Earth culture and meet some people there." Salzer said.

"Someday, sis. Someday." Daranak said.

Meanwhile, Gamora was locking up Nebula, who noticed some plants in a bowl.

"I'm hungry. Hand me some of that yaro root." Nebula said.

"No. It's not ripe yet and I hate you." Gamora said.

"You hate me? You left me there while you stole that stone for yourself. And yet here you stand, a hero. I will be free of these shackles soon enough, and I will kill you. I swear." Nebula said.

"No. You're gonna live out the rest of your days in a prison on Xandar wishing you could." Gamora said.

Suddenly, the _Milano's_ alarms went off and Gamora ran off, leaving Nebula alone, to meet up with the others to see what's happening.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully, I'll try to update more often since I'm on a tight fanfic schedule and write upcoming chapters as I can. Anyway, how will Daranak and Salzer do during the space battle on the Sovereign? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Space Chase

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Yeah. Elizabeth Debicki did a good job portraying the character that we can hate because of her ways. And thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Well, it's a good thing she lost to the GOTG. And thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Space Chase.

Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Baby Groot, Drax, Daranak and Salzer have all gathered at the cockpit to see what's going on after the _Milano's_ alarm went off. Peter discovers to see a lot of Sovereign Omnicraft flying and approaching the _Milano_ from behind the craft, which confuses him.

"This is weird. We've got a Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear." Peter said.

"Why would they do that?" Gamora asked.

"Probably because Rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax replied.

"What?!" Salzer said in disbelief.

"Dude!" Rocket said, making Drax realize he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Right. He didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us. What a mystery this is." Drax said.

Daranak checks Rocket's knapsack to see the stolen Anulax batteries.

"Rocket, you idiot!" Daranak yelled.

The Sovereign Omnicraft started firing laser beams at the _Milano_. Peter started piloting the ship to evade the blasts, making a sharp turn, causing Nebula and some of the others to lose their balance. Peter evades the blasts as he pilots the _Milano_ out to space, but the Omnicrafts were still on his trail.

"What were you thinking?" Peter asked.

"Dude, they were really easy to steal!" Rocket replied in his defense.

"That's your defense?" Gamora said.

"Come on! You saw how that High Priestess talked down to us. Now I'm teaching her a lesson!" Rocket said.

"I didn't like the way she talk down on us either, but it's still no need to steal!" Salzer said.

"I didn't realized your motivation was altruism. It's really a shame the Sovereign have mistaken your intentions and they're trying to kill us." Peter said without using a sarcastic voice.

"Exactly!" Rocket said.

"I was being sarcastic!" Peter said.

"Oh, no! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now I look foolish!" Rocket said.

"Can we put the bickering on hold until after we survive this massive space battle?" Gamora said in annoyance.

"More incoming!" Peter said, noticing a large fleet of Sovereign Omnicraft in front of the _Milano_.

"Good! I wanna kill some guys!" Rocket said.

Rocket then fires the _Milano's_ weapons at the Omnicrafts, destroying a few of them, while Peter pilots to evade the Omnicrafts themselves and their fire.

"You're not killing anyone. All those ships are remotely piloted." Gamora said.

"Well, the Priestess said she can't risk the lives of her own Sovereign citizens." Daranak said.

"Typical cowards." Salzer said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sovereign, the Sovereign people were piloting the Omnicraft drones on pods that looks like a arcade game, while Ayesha and the Sovereign Admiral observe the battle.

"What is the delay, Admiral?" Ayesha asked.

"High Priestess, the batteries, they are exceptionally combustible and could destroy the entire fleet." the Sovereign Admiral explained.

"Our concern is their slight against our people. We hired them and they steal from us. It is heresy of the highest order." Ayesha said with anger.

"All command modules, fire with the intent to kill." the Sovereign Admiral ordered.

* * *

The Sovereign drone pilots increase their fire as Peter steers the _Milano_ to evade the shots, but unfortunately, one shot hits the craft, causing some damage. Peter knows that he needs to find a safe place to land and fast.

"What's the nearest habitable planet?" Peter asked.

"It's called Berhert." Gamora replied, looking at her monitor.

"How many jumps?" Peter said.

"Only one. But the access point is 47 clicks away. And you have to go through that quantum asteroid field." Gamora replied, noticing a quantum asteroid field.

"It's risky, Peter, the asteroids tunnels around and flicker in and out of existence as if they randomly teleported. Very dangerous to fly through the area." Daranak said.

"And unfortunately, flying through is our only chance to survive." Salzer said.

Peter then flies the _Milano_ into the quantum asteroid field, with the Omnicrafts still in pursuit, as countless asteroids flicker in and out, causing Peter to put his piloting skills to the test.

"Quill, to make it through that, you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe." Drax said.

"Lucky for us, I..."

"I am." Rocket said, cutting Peter off.

Rocket then takes control of the _Milano_. He pilots it as he evades the Omnicraft's laser blasts and the asteroids. Peter then takes back the controls of his M-ship.

"What are you doing?" Rocket said.

"I've been flying this rig since I was 10 years old." Peter replied.

"I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a spacecraft." Rocket said as he takes the controls.

"You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" Peter countered as he takes the controls back.

"Stop it." Gamora said, trying to stop Peter and Rocket from bickering again.

"Quill, later on tonight, you're gonna be laying down in your bed, and there's gonna be something squishy in your pillow case. And you're gonna be like 'What's this'? And it's gonna be because I put a turd in there!" Rocket said as he takes the controls once more.

"Uh, ew." Salzer said.

"You put your turd in my bed, I shave you." Peter threatened.

"Oh, it won't be my turd. It will be Drax's." Rocket said, making Drax laugh.

"I have famously huge turds." Drax said.

"Okay, can you stop talking about this. You all are grossing me out!" Salzer said.

"We're about to die, and this is what we're discussing?" Gamora said in annoyance.

"Enough bickering! Get us through this darn asteroid belt!" Daranak said.

However, both Peter and Rocket were fighting over the controls, causing the _Milano_ to hit a asteroid and cause damage, making a hole where Nebula was at and the craft to go in a spiral spin, causing Baby Groot to fly. Peter catches him, and threw him to Drax. Before Nebula can be sucked out of the _Milano_ , Peter activates a energy barrier to seal off the damage, making Nebula crash to the floor.

"Idiots!" Nebula yelled.

"Well, that's what you get when Quill flies." Rocket said.

Gamora had enough and threw a object at Rocket.

"We still have a Sovereign craft behind us." Gamora said.

"And you two keep bickering, then Daranak and I will overshadow you two." Salzer threatened.

"Trust us, you don't wanna be overshadowed." Daranak warned.

Peter pilots the _Milano_ to evade the fire of one lone Sovereign Omnicraft, which was piloted by a Sovereign male name Zylak. The rest of the Sovereign pilots gather around Zylak's pod to see him try to shoot down the _Milano_ and kill the Guardians. Back at the M-ship, Peter noticed the _Milano_ has taken a lot of damage that it's now defenseless.

"Our weapons are down." Peter said.

"20 clicks to the jump!" Gamora informed before Drax gives her Baby Groot. "Hold on."

As Peter continues to evade Zylak's fire, Drax went down to the lower level to take on the ship himself, not before he kicked a yaro root away from Nebula, who she was trying to reach.

"It's not ripe." Drax said before he tethered himself and puts on a spacesuit.

* * *

Back at Sovereign, Zylak was getting confident as his fellow comrades looks on.

"Come on, Zylak. You can do this." one Sovereign man said.

Zylak then fire his craft, causing more damage to the _Milano_ , causing his comrades to cheer.

* * *

Back at the _Milano_ , Gamora was monitoring how many clicks Peter has left.

"15 clicks to the jump." Gamora informed.

Back at the lower level, Drax grabs a gun and activates a second energy barrier to protect Nebula before he deactivates the first and flies out into space, surprising Zylak, but he continue to fire. Gamora continues to inform Peter.

"10 clicks." Gamora informed.

Outside, Drax aims the gun at Zylak's Omnicraft.

"Die, spaceship!" Drax yelled before he fires his gun and successfully shot down the last Sovereign drone.

* * *

At Sovereign, Zylak and everyone else was disappointed that the job wasn't done.

"You suck, Zylak." the same Sovereign male said.

"Typical." a Sovereign woman said before she and everyone else leaves Zylak alone.

* * *

Back at the battle, Gamora continues to inform Peter as he pilots the _Milano_ through the asteroid field.

"Five clicks!" Gamora informed.

Peter managed to pilot the M-ship out of the asteroid field, only to meet by a large fleet of Sovereign drones.

"Son of a... They went around the field!" Peter said.

The Sovereign drones then fire at the _Milano_ , and just as the _Milano_ was about to be destroyed, the whole Sovereign fleet was suddenly destroyed in one large explosion.

* * *

Back at Sovereign, Ayesha and the Admiral noticed the whole fleet has been destroyed.

"Someone destroyed all our ships!" the Sovereign Admiral said.

"What?" Ayesha said in disbelief before looking at the Admiral. "Who?"

* * *

Back at the _Milano_ , Gamora informed that there was one click left when Rocket spotted a mysterious white spacecraft.

"What is that?" Rocket said.

"Who cares? That's the jump point! Go!" Peter said noticing the jump point to the planet Berhert.

Rocket continues to see the spacecraft and noticed a mysterious figure that looks like a man waving at him.

"It's a guy." Rocket said.

Peter pilots the _Milano_ at the jump point and into the Berhert sky, with Drax still tethered outside, which Gamora noticed.

"Oh, my God. He's still out there?" Gamora asked.

Gamora ran down to the lower level and managed to grab Drax's cable just as it came lose, but she got pulled towards the hole. Salzer then came and grabbed Gamora and try to pull her and Drax in, but the two women still gets pull out. Gamora grabbed Salzer's hand and Salzer grabbed a piece of the _Milano_ and hangs on. Peter noticed the commotion and sees Baby Groot sitting in Gamora's chair eating.

"Groot, put your seatbelt on! Prepare for a really bad landing!" Peter said.

"Brace for impact!" Daranak yelled.

The _Milano_ smashed into the ground, plowing through multiple trees as Gamora and Salzer continue to hang on and Drax hitting the trees. The _Milano_ eventually came to a stop, but now destroyed as a result. Outside, Drax was laughing as Gamora and Salzer look on.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Drax said.

Inside, Daranak checked on Peter, Rocket and Baby Groot before checking on Gamora, Drax and Salzer.

"Salzer, are you all right?" Daranak asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Daranak. Thanks for your concern." Salzer said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. To be honest, Ayesha and the Sovereign got what they deserved. Well, what will happen next when Peter and the rest of the Guardians meet Ego and Mantis? What would Daranak and Salzer think of Ego and Mantis? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Not From Missouri

**I apologized for the long wait. I was going through mourning. One of my dogs passed away three days ago, and I was mourning over this loss. I had him for 17 years and I miss him dearly since I grew up with him. Hard for me to cope this loss as my family, my other dog and I go through this sad and depressing time. :(**

 **Anyway, I'm back. I feel a little bit better, still sad, but a little bit better and I will continue resuming fanfic operations. Now replies to my awesome reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGilr-1: Thank you, and did mention that in the chapter. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and lol. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Okay, once thing I would disagree with Rocket is that he just made the GOTG get new enemies.**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Not From Missouri.

Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Daranak, Salzer and Nebula gathered outside the destroyed _Milano_ after Peter and Rocket crash land the M-ship after taking damage from a space battle with the Sovereign. Gamora is upset about the _Milano's_ condition.

"Look at this! Where is the other half of our ship?" Gamora asked.

"My ship." Peter corrected.

"Either one of you could have gotten us through that field had you flown with what's between your ears instead of what's between your legs!" Gamora shouted.

"If what's between my legs had a hand on it, I guarantee I could have landed this ship with it." Peter said.

"Peter!" Salzer growled.

"Peter, we almost died because of your arrogance." Gamora said.

"More like because he stole the Anulax batteries!" Peter said, blaming Rocket.

"They're called Harbulary batteries." Drax said.

"No, they're not!" Peter said.

"Peter's right. Rocket, you cause this ordeal in the first place." Daranak said.

"Thank you, Daranak." Peter said.

"Do you know why I did it, Star-Munch?" Rocket asked.

"I'm not gonna answer to 'Star-Munch'." Peter said.

"I did it because I wanted to!" Rocket said.

"Dick." Peter muttered.

"That's a pathetic excuse, Rocket." Salzer said.

"What are we even talking about this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up 50 ships!" Rocket said, remembering the mysterious spacecraft and the mysterious man near the jump point.

"How little?" Drax asked.

"Well, I don't know, like this?" Rocket said sizing the man with his fingers.

"A little one-inch man saved us?" Gamora asked, not believing Rocket.

"And one that can blow up 50 ships?" Salzer asked.

"Well, if he got closer, I'm sure he would be much larger." Rocket said.

"That's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon." Peter said.

"Don't call me a raccoon!" Rocket yelled in offense.

"I'm sorry. I took it too far. I meant trash panda." Peter said.

"Is that better?" Rocket asked the others.

"I don't know." Drax said.

"Don't look at me, I don't know any thing about Earth language talk." Daranak said.

"It's worse. It's so much worse." Peter said.

"You son of a..." Rocket said as he charged to attack Peter.

"Hey!" Peter said, evading Rocket.

"I've had it with you!" Rocket said.

"No! Back up!" Peter said.

While Peter and Rocket bicker at each other, Nebula noticed the same mysterious white spacecraft that Rocket noticed earlier heading towards the group.

"Someone followed you through the jump point." Nebula warned.

Everyone then stop and grabbed their weapons while Daranak and Salzer changed into their ghost forms and their fists glowed yellow as they see the spacecraft while Baby Groot came out of the _Milano_. Nebula couldn't do anything as she was still handcuffed.

"Set me free, you'll need my help." Nebula said.

"I'm not a fool, Nebula." Gamora said.

"You are a fool if you deprive yourself a hand in combat." Nebula countered.

"You'll attack me the moment I let you go." Gamora said.

"No, I won't." Nebula lied.

"You'd think an evil supervillain would learn how to properly lie." Peter said.

"I have to agree with you, Peter." Salzer said.

"I wonder who's in that spacecraft." Daranak said.

"I bet it's the one-inch man." Drax said.

The Guardians and Nebula watched as the odd looking spaceship landed softly on the ground before one of the yellow windows opened to reveal two figures. One is a half insectoid-humaniod woman with antennas on her head. The other was a old human-like man with messy gray hair and a beard. The Guardians and Nebula look at the two, not knowing who they are or what they want as the old man looks at Peter.

"After all these years, I've found you." the man said to Peter.

"And who the hell are you?" Peter asked.

"I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego, and I'm your dad, Peter." Ego said, revealing to be the same man that dated Meredith Quill back at Earth and Peter's father.

Peter couldn't believe what he just heard as he is staring at his own biological father!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the cold and icy planet Contraxia, Yondu Udonta and his Ravager clan went to a brothel called the Iron Lotus, to relax. Yondu got dressed from his room as he watched all of the other Ravagers outside have fun. As Yondu went outside, he saw the Ravager Captain Stakar Ogord. Stakar Ogord is a legendary Ravager captain and the leader of the Stakar Ravager Clan. Many years ago, Stakar saved Yondu from a life of slavery from the Kree Empire and welcomed him to the Ravagers, but he was later forced to exile Yondu. Yondu immediately approached Stakar.

"Stakar." Yondu called.

Stakar noticed Yondu and look at him in disgust that he's even here. Yondu patted his chest before bowing.

"It's been some time." Yondu said.

"It seems like this establishment is the wrong kind of disreputable." Stakar said before he walked away from Yondu in utter disgust at seeing him again.

As Stakar was leaving, he was being approached by the brothel's owner Sneeper Madame while Yondu looks on.

"Stakar!" Yondu called.

"There's a hundred Ravager factions. You lost the business of 99 of them by serving one." Stakar informed Sneeper Madame.

"Please, sir. Please!" Sneeper Madame begged.

"Get away from me." Stakar said, pushing the madame away from him.

Yondu then got angry at Stakar before smashing a drink in anger.

"You can go to hell then! I don't give a damn what you think of me!" Yondu said, chasing Stakar to argue.

"So what are you following us for?" Stakar asked before going to confront Yondu.

"Because you're gonna listen to what I gotta say!" Yondu said.

"I don't gotta listen to nothing! You betrayed the code! Ravagers don't deal in kids." Stakar said, remembering why he exiled Yondu.

"I told you before! I didn't know what was going on!" Yondu said in his defense.

"You didn't know because you didn't want to know because it made you rich." Stakar said.

"I demand a seat at the table! I wear these flames, same as you." Yondu said, showing the Ravager symbol on his jacket.

"You may dress like us, but you'll never hear the Horns of Freedom when you die, Yondu. And the Colors of Ogord will never flash over your grave." Stakar said before grabbing Yondu by the shoulders. "If you think I take pleasure in exiling you, you're wrong. You broke all our hearts." Stakar said before he and his clan leaves.

Yondu's clan watched the argument between Yondu and Stakar, including Kraglin, Tullk, and a Stark male name Taserface. Taserface is planning a mutiny against Yondu, believing that Yondu is becoming soft, hence Stakar getting the last word in the argument.

"Pathetic. First, Quill betrays us and Yondu just lets him go scot-free. We followed him because he was the one who wasn't afraid to do what needed to be done. Seems he's goin' soft." Taserface said.

"If he's so soft, why are you whispering for?" Kraglin asked.

"You know I'm right, Kraglin." Taserface replied.

"You best be very careful what you say about our captain." Tullk said.

Suddenly the group heard some asked "Who the hell is that?". Everyone turn to see the High Priestess Ayesha and her Sovereign people on Contraxia and approaching Yondu. Yondu look at Ayesha as she was walking slowly towards him as her loyalists was moving a carpet until it got stuck. After a few seconds, she proceed to walk again before stopping in front of Yondu.

"Yondu Udonta. I have a proposition for you." Ayesha said.

* * *

Back at Berhert, now dark outside, the Guardians, Nebula, the insectiod-humaniod woman and Ego gathered around a campfire as Ego explain to Peter on how he has been trying to track him.

"I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why." Ego said.

"Well, I'll tell you why. Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't. It made it easier for thievin'." Peter said.

"Well, I've been trying to track you down ever since." Ego said.

"I thought Yondu was your father." Drax said.

"What? We've been together this whole time and you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?" Peter asked.

"You look exactly alike." Drax said.

"One's blue!" Rocket said.

"Seriously, you can't compare Peter with Yondu!" Daranak said.

"And if Yondu was Peter's father, Peter would have blue skin." Salzer said.

"No, he's not my father! Yondu was the guy who abducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me." Peter said.

"Eat you?" Ego asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"That son of a bitch." Ego said.

"How'd you locate us now?" Gamora asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda odd for you to show up suddenly." Salzer said.

"Even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known, we've heard tell about the man they called Star-Lord. What say we head out there right now?" Ego said as he got on his feet. "Your associates are welcome. Even that triangle-faced monkey there. I promise you, it's unlike any other place you've ever seen. And there, I can explain your very special heritage. Finally get to be the father I've always wanted to be. Excuse me. I've gotta take a whiz." Ego said before leaving to do his business.

"What are you thinking, Peter?" Salzer asked.

"I'm not buying it." Peter said.

"Let's go take a walk." Gamora said.

As Peter and Gamora takes a walk, Ego doing his business and Daranak, Salzer, Rocket and Nebula continue to eat, the woman who was with Ego looks at Drax.

"I am Mantis." Mantis greeted herself before smiling at Drax.

"What are you doing?" Drax asked, uncomfortable with Mantis smiling at him for a few seconds.

"Smiling. I hear it is the thing you do to make people like you." Mantis replied.

"Not if you do it like that." Drax said.

"Oh, I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction." Mantis said before looking at Rocket licking his arm. "Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable."

"Yes." Drax said.

Mantis proceed to pet Rocket and as soon as she touch his head, Rocket tried to bite Mantis' hand, scaring her. Drax laughed at this.

"That is called a practical joke!" Drax laughed.

"That was mean!" Salzer said with a frown.

However, Mantis laughed with Drax, making Daranak and Salzer look at each other, weird out by her behavior.

"I liked it very much." Mantis laughed.

"I just made it up!" Drax laughed as Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Salzer, I need to talk to you." Daranak said as he gets up and walk into the forest.

"We'll be right back." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer walked into the woods where the others won't be able to hear them.

"I don't like this, sis." Daranak said.

"Me too, bro. Everything that happen today seems weird." Salzer said.

"Yeah, I mean, Peter's biological father showing up all of the sudden? It doesn't make sense. I'm not even buying his story either." Daranak said.

"Me too. What should we do?" Salzer asked.

"Well, whatever happens tomorrow, we should keep an close eye on Ego." Daranak said.

"What about that Mantis girl?" Salzer asked.

"I don't know. She said she hasn't interact with anyone in her life. She doesn't seem to pose any threat." Daranak asked.

"Well, what ever happens, I hope this doesn't put us in a trap. We'll just have to keep a close eye on them, especially Ego." Salzer said.

"And we still have to get Nebula to Xandar and fix the _Milano_." Daranak said.

"Well, we should head back. The others will wonder what we are doing." Salzer said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the woods, Peter was walking with Gamora, explaining that he doesn't believe Ego's story.

"Give me a break! After all this time, you're gonna show up, and all of a sudden, you wanna be my dad?" Peter said.

"I hear you." Gamora said.

"And by the way, this could be a trap. Okay. The Kree purists, the Ravagers, Daranak and Salzer's ghost enemies, they all want us dead." Peter said.

"I know, but..." Gamora started.

"But what?" Peter asked.

"What was that story you told me about Zardu Hasselfrau?" Gamora asked.

"Who?" Peter asked, confused on the name Gamora provided.

"He owned a magic boat?" Gamora said, making Peter realized who Gamora is talking about.

"David Hasselholf?" Peter asked.

"Right." Gamora said.

"Not a magic boat. A talking car." Peter corrected.

"Why did he talk again?" Gamora asked.

"To help him fight crime, and to be supportive." Peter replied.

"As a child, you would carry his picture in your pocket and you would tell all the other children that he was your father, but that he was out of town." Gamora said.

"Shooting _Knight Rider_ or touring with his band in Germany. I told you when I was drunk. Why are you bringing that up now?" Peter asked.

"I love that story." Gamora said.

"I hate that story. It's so sad! As a kid, I used to see all the other kids off playing catch with their dad. And I wanted that, more than anything in the world!" Peter said.

"That's my point, Peter. What if this man is your Hasselholf?" Gamora asked. "Listen, if he ends up being evil, we will just kill him." Gamora said as she grabs Peter's hands. The two noticed this and Gamora let's go and looks at him in silence.

* * *

The next day, Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Salzer are preparing to leave Berhert with Ego and Mantis, while Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak stays behind with Nebula to repair the _Milano_. Nebula definitely doesn't like the idea of staying with Rocket and Daranak.

"You're leaving me with that fox?" Nebula asked in anger.

"He's not a fox." Gamora said.

"And you have a half ghost." Daranak said.

"Shoot her if she does anything suspicious or if you feel like it." Gamora said as she grabs her luggage.

"Okay." Rocket said.

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on her." Daranak said.

Gamora then level with a sadden Baby Groot.

"Hey. It'll be just a couple of days. We'll be back before Rocket and Daranak's finished fixing the ship." Gamora said.

Salzer carry her luggage before approaching Daranak.

"You sure you'll be fine with me leaving with them while you stay here?" Salzer asked.

"Don't worry, Salzer. I'll be fine." Daranak said before looking at the others then back. "Just keep an eye on Peter's father. I don't trust him."

"Don't worry, should anything happen, I'll convince the others and we'll try to contact you and Rocket." Salzer said.

Daranak and Salzer hugged each other before Salzer levels down with Groot.

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Salzer said in a motherly tone before leaving with her luggage.

"What if the Sovereign come?" Drax asked with concern.

"There's no way for them to know we're here. Let's go." Peter said.

"I'm uncertain about parting ways." Drax said.

"God, you're like a old woman." Peter said.

"Because I'm wise?" Drax asked.

"Why do you have so much luggage?" Gamora asked about Drax's luggage.

"I don't want Groot playing with my things." Drax replied.

Peter looks at Rocket, who was repairing the _Milano_.

"I hope Daddy isn't as big of a dick as you, orphan boy." Rocket said, making Peter roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Dang, Rocket." Daranak said.

"What is your goal here? To get everybody to hate you? Because it's working." Peter said.

Peter, Gamora, Drax and Salzer joins up with Ego and Mantis before they boarded Ego's ship and are off to Ego's planet. Peter watches as Mantis use her Sleep Inducement powers to put Ego to sleep. Peter then looks at a picture of David Hasselholf. Minutes later, as everyone settles in for the ride to Ego's planet, Peter, Drax and Salzer took the time to have a conversation with Mantis.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" Peter asked.

"No one has ever asked me a personal question." Mantis said.

"Your antennae, what are they for?" Peter asked, asking about the antennas on Mantis' forehead.

"Yeah, I'm curious about those." Salzer said.

"Their purpose?" Mantis asked.

"Yes. Quill and I have a bet." Drax said.

"Dude. You're not supposed to say that!" Peter said as Gamora joins in on the group.

"I say if you are about to go through a doorway that is too low, your antennae will feel this, and keep you from being decapitated." Drax explained.

"Right. And if it's anything other than you specifically not being decapitated by a doorway, I win." Peter said.

"They are not for feeling doorways." Mantis said, making Drax groan that he lost the bet.

"So, what are they really for, Mantis?" Salzer asked.

"I think they have something to do with my empathic abilities." Mantis said.

"What are those?" Gamora asked.

"If I touch someone, I can feel their feelings." Mantis replied.

"You read minds?" Peter asked.

"No. Telepaths know thoughts. Empaths feel feelings. Emotions." Mantis said.

"Telepathy and Empathy are very different than one another, Peter." Salzer said.

"May I?" Mantis asked Peter to show her empathic abilities on him.

"All right." Peter said as he offers his hand.

Mantis touch Peter's hand and her antennas glowed as she felt Peter's emotions.

"You feel love." Mantis said with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess I feel a general, unselfish love for just about everybody." Peter said.

"No! Romantic, sexual love." Mantis corrected.

"No, no I don't." Peter said.

"For her!" Mantis said, pointing at Gamora, which surprises her and Salzer to spit out her drink as she couldn't believe what she just heard about Peter's feelings for Gamora.

"No! That is not..." Peter said.

Drax burst out in laughter and pointed at a embarrassed Peter.

"She just told everyone your deepest, darkest secret!" Drax laughed.

"Dude, come on, I think you're overreacting a little bit!" Peter said in embarrassment.

"You must be so embarrassed!" Drax laughed.

"Wow, Peter, you won't live this one down." Salzer said, trying to hold her laughter.

"Do me! Do me! Do me!" Drax said in excitement.

Mantis touched Drax and immediately laughed with him.

"I have never felt such humor!" Mantis laughed as she joins Drax in laughing and pointing at Peter.

"So unbelievably uncool." Peter muttered while Gamora was still startled by the revelation.

Mantis was about to do the same to Gamora, but she grabbed her arm.

"Touch me, and the only thing you're gonna feel is a broken jaw." Gamora threatened.

"That was harsh. Try me, Mantis." Salzer said.

Mantis then touch Salzer to feel her feelings.

"You feel lonely." Mantis said.

"Lonely?" Salzer asked.

"You want to find a man who will like you for who you are and find you attractive, both your Xandarian and ghost forms. You're lonely cause no man has a love interest in you." Mantis said.

"Oh. Well, hopefully I'll find my love interest someday." Salzer said. "Anyway, do you have other abilities?"

"I can also alter emotions to some extent." Mantis said.

"Yeah, like what?" Peter asked.

"If I touch someone who is sad, I can ease them into contentment for a short while. I can make a stubborn person compliant. But I mostly use it to help my master sleep. He lies awake at night thinking about his progeny." Mantis replied.

"Do one of those on me." Drax said.

Mantis touched Drax's forehead and her antennas glowed.

"Sleep." Mantis ordered.

At that moment, Drax fell into a deep sleep.

"Impressive, you should do that to Daranak. He definitely need a deep sleep." Salzer said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Seems that Daranak and Salzer doesn't trust Ego either and got that strong sibling bond like Danny, Dani and Jazz back at Earth. Anyway, what will happen when Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak gets attacked by Yondu's Ravager clan and the mutiny by Taserface? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Berhert Ambush

**mikaela2015: Thank you. I was suspicious about Ego as well. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Thank you. Feeling a little better.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Berhert Ambush.

On Berhert, with its four moons shining brightly over the night sky, Yondu's Ravager clan, including Kraglin and Taserface, have surrounded and are approaching the destroyed _Milano_. They hear music and see a camp fire on the way. As they get closer to the destroy M-ship, one of the Ravagers stepped on a button. Before they have time to react, several needles were fired from nearby trees, and knocks them out and one of them fired his machine gun, which got heard by Nebula and Baby Groot. On a tree, Rocket was prepping another trap for the Ravagers. They noticed Rocket moving through the trees and fire at him, but he evade the shots before hiding behind another tree and activates the traps, launching some of the Ravagers into the air before they fell back and hit the ground. Rocket continue to do this repeatedly to them. Rocket then planted some electric mines on the Ravagers heads and shocked them all. Eventually, Rocket ran out of traps to use and was cornered by a Ravager name Brahl and another Ravager. Rocket defeated them with his bare hands and knocked them out. Two more Ravagers came and just as they were about to shoot, their weapons were blast away by a yellow ecto blast. Daranak made himself tangible before giving an ecto-energy strike to the same Ravager before flying towards the second and also gave him an ecto-energy strike. Daranak then use his ecto-construct powers to form a yellow ecto-rope and wrapped it around several more Ravagers before shocking them with the Ghost Stinger. However, before Rocket and Daranak can fight the other Ravagers together, Yondu eventually joined the hunt and sent his Yaka Arrow, stopping it right in front of Rocket's head.

"Crap." Rocket said.

"Oh, great." Daranak said.

Yondu and the rest of his Ravagers approached Rocket, who puts his paws in the air. Daranak did the same and put his hands in the air.

"Hey there, rat! Ghost!" Yondu said.

"Yondu." Daranak said.

"How's it going, you blue idiot?" Rocket asked.

"Not so bad. We got ourselves a pretty good little gig here. This golden gal with quite a high opinion of herself has offered us a large sum to deliver you and your pals over to her because she wants to kill y'all." Yondu said.

Inside the _Milano_ , Nebula is trying to convince Baby Groot to free her.

"Your friends. There's too many of them. They need my help. If you care about them, you need to get me out of these bonds. They are going to kill them!" Nebula said.

Back outside, Yondu and his clan held Rocket and Daranak.

"How did you find us?" Daranak asked.

"I tell you, it was pretty easy to find you. I put a tracer on your ship back there during the war over Xandar." Yondu said.

"You sneak." Daranak said.

"Give me your word you won't hurt Groot and I'll tell you where the batteries are." Rocket said, concern for Baby Groot.

"Lucky for you, my word don't mean squat. Otherwise, I'd actually hand you over." Yondu said.

"Otherwise, you'd what?" Taserface said, not believing what Yondu just said.

"We'll taken them batteries. They're worth what? A quarter mil on the open market?" Yondu said.

"That Priestess offered us a million. A quarter is only one third of that!" Taserface said.

"A quarter ain't a third." Yondu said.

"A quarter is 25." a Ravager name Gef said.

"No." Yondu muttered.

"We can't even buy a pair of boots with 25 units." Gef said.

"Enough! The point is, we ain't stupid enough to help kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! The whole dang Nova Corps would be on to us. Not to mention two of them were former Nova Corpsmen and one them is standing right here." Yondu said.

"That ain't right! I just gotta say it this one time, Captain. No matter how many times Quill betrays you, you protect him like none of the rest of us much matter!" Kraglin said, making some of the others agree. "I'm the one what sticks up for you!"

"Take it easy, Kraglin." Tullk said.

"Damn straight, lad. He's gone soft. Suppose it's time for a change in leadership." Taserface said, starting his mutiny against Yondu by aiming his weapon at him.

The Ravagers siding with Taserface, including Kraglin, aim their weapons at Yondu. The rest still loyal to Yondu, including Tullk, aim their weapons at Taserface and his men. Yondu also aim his Yaka Arrow at Taserface.

"Put your damn guns down!" Tullk ordered.

"Whoa! Whoa! There must be some kind of peaceful resolution to this fellas. Or even a violent one where Daranak and I are standing over there." Rocket said.

"Come on, fellas, work it out." Daranak said.

Taserface and Yondu continue to stare at each other, and just as Yondu was about to fire his arrow, someone fired at Yondu and his Yaka Arrow Controller, stunning him. Yondu fell to the ground to reveal the person who made the shot. It was Nebula!

"What the?!" Daranak said.

Before Daranak can react, Nebula fired shots at Rocket and Daranak, stunning them and Daranak to change back into Xandarian form.

"Well, hello, boys." Nebula greeted before taking a bite out of a yaro root, only to spit it out. "It's not ripe."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I knew Nebula was gonna tricked Groot when I saw the movie. Anyway, what will Salzer think of Ego as he gives her and the other Guardians a tour of his planet? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Meaning

**mikaela2015: Thank you, and I felt the same about Yondu and those loyal to him. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Okay, I have to agree with you on that.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Finding Meaning.

Peter, Gamora, Drax, Salzer and Mantis has finally arrived at Ego's planet. Upon landing, Ego gives Peter, Gamora, Drax and Salzer a tour to his planet.

"Welcome, everyone, to my world." Ego said.

"Wow. You have your own planet?" Peter asked.

"Come on. No larger than your Earth's Moon." Ego said.

"Humility. I like it. I, too, am extraordinarily humble." Drax said.

"Very colorful the place." Salzer said.

Gamora, Salzer and Drax look at some colorful bubbles that were floating around them and try to reach them. Drax poked one and created more bubbles, making him laugh.

The group then reached Ego's palace, while Gamora wants to know more about Ego.

"You own a planet and can destroy two dozen spaceships without a suit. What are you exactly?" Gamora questioned.

"I'm what's called a Celestial, sweetheart." Ego replied.

Ego's comment stop Peter, Gamora, Drax and Salzer right on their tracks as they heard about the ancient and powerful Celestial race.

"A Celestial, like a god?" Peter asked.

"Small 'g' son. At least on the days I'm feeling humble as Drax." Ego replied.

A few seconds later, everyone goes inside Ego's palace, which was huge and awes Peter.

"I don't know where I came from exactly." Ego said as he shows the group a showcase of his true form, which is a brain. "First thing I remember is flickering adrift in the cosmos utterly and entirely alone. Over millions of years, I learned to control the molecules around me. I grew smarter and stronger, and I continued building from there, layer by layer, the very planet you walk on now." Ego said as he shows the Guardians another showcase of his planetary form.

"Whoa." Peter said.

"Incredible." Salzer said.

"But I wanted more. I desired meaning. 'There must be some life out there in the universe besides just me', I thought. And so, I set myself the task of finding it. I created what I imagined biological life to be like down to the most minute detail." Ego said as he shows the Guardians another showcase of him creating his human avatar form. The showcase was in the display like a figurine.

"Did you make a penis?" Drax asked.

"Dude!" Peter said.

"Really, Drax?!" Salzer asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Gamora asked.

"If he is a planet, how could he make a baby with your mother? He would smush her!" Drax asked Peter.

"I don't need to hear how my parents..." Peter said.

"Why? My father would tell the story of impregnating my mother every winter solstice." Drax said.

"Okay, can you stop talking about this, please?" Salzer said, getting grossed out.

"That's disgusting." Peter said, getting grossed out.

"It is beautiful. You Earthers have hang-ups." Drax said.

"Yes, Drax, I got a penis." Ego replied.

"Ha! Thank you!" Drax said.

"It's not half bad." Ego said.

"Ugh, men." Salzer muttered in annoyance.

"I've also got pain receptors, and a digestive system and all the accompanying junk. I wanted to experience what it truly meant to be human as I set out amongst the stars, until I found what I sought. Life." Ego said as he shows the Guardians another case of his avatar form meeting a figurine of a Krylorian girl. "I was not alone in the universe after all."

"When did you meet my mother?" Peter asked.

"Not long after." Ego said before showing another showcase of the figurines of his human avatar and Peter's mother Meredith. "It was with Meredith that I first experienced love. I called her my river lily. And from that love, Peter... you." Ego said before looking at Peter. "I have searched for you for so long. And when I heard of a man from Earth who held an Infinity Stone in his hand without dying, I knew you must be the son of the woman I loved."

"If you loved her, why did you leave her?" Peter asked, which Ego didn't reply.

'Thank you, Peter.' Salzer thought with a smirk.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Let me make one thing clear, I'm not a big fan of sexual jokes or references like that question Drax asked in the movie. Heck, I'm uncomfortable just saying the word, or in this case type it. So hopefully, this is a one time thing. I had no choice but to include that in my fanfic since it's scripted. If you were to read any of my other fanfics, you won't see that. Anyway, always defend your mother. The mother is the most important person in the family and your lives, just like Peter did. Anyway, please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Taserface & Celestial Catch

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: Thanks. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Look weird from space, but the colors were nice from the surface.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's chapter everybody. :)**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Taserface and Celestial Catch.

On the _Eclector_ , Yondu, Rocket and Daranak were tied up to chairs, with Daranak being cuffed with spectral cuffs that channeled out his ghost powers, while Baby Groot was locked in a bird cage and all were humiliated by the clan while all the Ravagers having remained on Yondu's side, including Tullk, were dropped into open space to be killed. Everyone on Taserface's side cheered while Taserface confronts Yondu.

"You're the one what killed those men by leading them down the wrong path. Because you're weak." Taserface said before punching Yondu's face. "And stupid!" Taserface said before hitting Yondu once more as the rest of the Ravagers cheered while Kraglin is starting to regret his actions. "It's time for the Ravagers to rise once again to glory with a new captain... Taserface!" Taserface declared.

The rest of the Ravagers cheered, but Rocket and Daranak were laughing, which Taserface noticed.

"I'm sorry. Your name is... It's Taserface?" Rocket asked.

"That's right." Taserface replied.

"Do you shoot tasers out of your face?" Rocket asked.

"Or did you get tased in your face?" Daranak asked.

"It's metaphorical!" Taserface said, which the Ravagers agreed and cheered.

"For what?" Rocket asked.

"For it is a name what strikes fear into the hearts of anyone what hears it?" Taserface replied, which the rest of the Ravagers reluctantly agreed.

"Okay... whatever you say." Rocket said.

"Yeah, some of my ghost enemies have better fearful names than Taserface." Daranak said.

Taserface then pulls out his knife and points it at Rocket and Daranak.

"You shut up. You two are next." Taserface threatened before turning his attention to Yondu. "Udonta, I have waited a long time to do..." Taserface cut mid-sentence when he hears Rocket and Daranak laughing again. "-What?"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir looking in the mirror and then in all seriousness saying to yourself, 'You know what would be a really kick-ass name? Taserface'!?" Rocket said, mocking Taserface, which the other Ravagers tried to hold their laughter. "That's how I hear you in my head! What was your second choice? Scrotum Hat?"

Daranak, Baby Groot, and the other Ravagers burst out laughing at Rocket's last joke.

"I hate you for making laugh at that, Rocket!" Daranak laughed. "Yeah, seriously, how did you come up with that name? Or did one of your parents name you that, 'cause if that's the case, they need to look in the mirror and think about their name choices like Taserface."

Taserface put his knife near Rocket's face.

"New plan. We're killing you first." Taserface said.

"Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name." Rocket said.

"That's enough killing for today." Nebula said, gaining Taserface and the other Ravager's attention.

"She's the daughter of Thanos." one Ravager muttered.

"I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy." Taserface said.

"That was when Daddy was paying my bills. The Priestess wants to kill the fox and ghost herself." Nebula said before looking at Yondu. "And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 Kree provinces. I assure you, I am not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast. I want 10 percent of the take and a couple more things." Nebula said.

A few minutes later, Nebula was given a new cybernetic arm by Kraglin.

"We got a whole box of hands if that one don't work out." Kraglin said.

"It is fine." Nebula said.

"You think them Kree is gonna execute the captain?" Kraglin asked.

"The Kree consider themselves merciful. It will be painless." Nebula replied.

"Well, here it is. It's the best ship we got. Location of Ego's planet in the nav. We'll wire you the 10 percent once we's paid." Kraglin said, showing Nebula a M-ship. "What are you gonna do with your share?"

"As a child, my father would have Gamora and me battle one another in training. Every time my sister prevailed, my father would replace a piece of me with machinery, claiming he wanted me to be her equal. But she won again and again, and again, never once refraining. So after I murder my sister, I will buy a warship with every conceivable instrument of death. I will hunt my father like a dog, and I will tear him apart slowly, piece by piece until he knows some semblance of the profound and unceasing pain I know every single day." Nebula replied, making Kraglin uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I was talking about, like, a pretty necklace." Kraglin said, making Nebula look at him. "Or a nice hat, you know. Something to make the other girls go, 'Ooh, that's nice'! Anyways, happy trails." Kraglin said awkwardly before leaving Nebula.

Nebula then got in the M-ship and starts flying towards Ego's planet to track down and kill her sister Gamora.

* * *

Back at Ego's planet, Peter and Ego were gazing at a large statue of Meredith Quill in silence, until Peter decided to speak.

"My mother told everyone my father was from the stars." Peter said before looking at Ego. "She had brain cancer, so everyone thought she was delusional."

"Peter..." Ego said, trying to reason with Peter.

"Listen, I'd love to believe all of this, I really would, but you left the most wonderful woman ever to die alone." Peter said, confronting Ego and starting an argument.

"I didn't want to leave your mother, Peter. If I don't return regularly to my planet, and the light within it, this form will wither and perish." Ego said, explaining about his avatar form.

"So why didn't you come back? Why did you send Yondu? A criminal, of all people, to come and fetch me?" Peter asked, getting upset.

"I loved your mother, Peter! I couldn't stand to set foot on an Earth where she wasn't living! You can't imagine what that's like!" Ego shouted.

"I know exactly what that feels like! I had to watch her die!" Peter yelled in anger, making Ego grieve.

"Over the millions and millions of years of my existence, I've made many mistakes, Peter. But you're not one of them. Please give me the chance to be the father she would want me to be. There's so much that I need to teach you about this planet, and the light within. They are a part of you, Peter." Ego said.

"What do you mean?" Peter said, not following what Ego is talking about.

"Give me your hands, son." Ego said, which Peter give his hands to him and positions them. "Here. Hold them like that. Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Peter did what Ego told him to do and closes his eyes. "Take your brain to the center of this planet."

Peter did what Ego told him to do and concentrate. Suddenly, light blue energy appears out of his hands, which startles him and excites Ego.

"Yes! Yes!" Ego said in excitement.

"Whoa!" Peter said before the energy disappears.

"Yes! It's okay. Just relax. Concentrate. You can do it. Bring it back." Ego said.

Peter concentrate and channel his Celestial energy manipulation powers on his hands.

"Yes! Yes, now shape it. Feel that energy." Ego said.

Peter then use his Celestial energy manipulation powers to create a ball out of that very energy. He then looks at Ego.

"You're home." Ego said, which Peter smiles, before he offers his hands. "Peter..."

Peter then threw the ball to Ego, which he caught it. Ego use his powers to make the ball better before throwing it back to Peter. Peter then play catch with his father, like he always dreamed of doing as a kid.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front steps of Ego's palace, Drax and Mantis continued to bond with each other as Drax was drawn to her innocence.

"How did you get to this weird, dumb planet?" Drax asked.

"Ego found me in my larva state. Orphaned on my homeworld. He raised me by hand, and kept me as his own." Mantis replied.

"So you're a pet?" Drax asked.

"I suppose." Mantis said.

"People usually want cute pets. Why would Ego want such a hideous one?" Drax said without hesitation.

"I am hideous?" Mantis asked.

"You are horrifying to look at. Yes." Drax said truthfully, making Mantis look down. "But that's a good thing." Drax said, gaining Mantis' attention. "When you're ugly, and someone loves you, you know they love you for who you are. Beautiful people never know who to trust."

"Well, then I'm certainly grateful to be ugly." Mantis said with a smile.

Drax then looks at the pools of water that was in front of him and Mantis and reminds him of a time in his past.

"Those pools, they remind me of a time when I took my daughter to the forgotten lakes of my homeworld. She was like you." Drax said.

"Disgusting?" Mantis asked.

"Innocent." Drax said.

Mantis looks at Drax before placing her hand on Drax's shoulder and her antennas glow as she use her empathy powers before feeling sadness. The two then look at the horizon while Mantis thinks she should tell Drax something important.

"Drax? There's something I must tell you." Mantis said.

Before Mantis can continue, Gamora and Salzer exited the palace, causing her to keep quiet. Gamora and Salzer noticed Mantis' behavior and her worried expression.

"What's going on?" Gamora asked.

"And what did we missed?" Salzer asked.

"This gross bug lady is my new friend." Drax said.

"Drax!" Salzer said, not liking what Drax describe Mantis.

"I'm learning many things, like I'm a pet and ugly." Mantis said.

"That's harsh, Drax." Salzer said with a frown.

"You're not ugly. Drax!" Gamora said.

"What are you talking about?" Drax said.

"Mantis, can you show us where we'll be staying?" Gamora asked.

"Yeah, we can really get some rest. It's been a very long day today." Salzer said.

A few minutes later, Mantis was guiding Gamora, Drax and Salzer to their quarters. As they walk, Gamora noticed something strange abut the planet she and her friends are walking on.

"Why are there no other beings on this planet?" Gamora asked.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. Strange that a habitable planet lacks a population." Salzer said.

"The planet is Ego. A dog would not invite a flea to live on his back." Mantis replied.

"And you're not a flea?" Gamora asked.

"I'm a flea with a purpose. I help him sleep." Mantis said.

"Yeah, you said that back at the ship." Salzer said as Gamora cuts Mantis.

"What were you about to say to Drax before Salzer and I walked out?" Gamora asked with suspicion.

Mantis hesitates as she looks at Gamora, Salzer and Drax before gulping.

"Nothing." Mantis lied. "Your quarters are this way."

"You think something is wrong?" Salzer asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gamora said.

"I think so too. I think Mantis was about to tell Drax something important. Hopefully not bad." Salzer said.

Salzer, Gamora and Drax then continues to follow Mantis to their living quarters.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Now, what will Daranak do when he, along with Rocket, Baby Groot, Yondu and Kraglin do as they try to escape from the Eclector and Taserface's forces? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Eclector Escape

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. Well, Thanos did sound like a heartless jerk when Nebula talked about her past. Hope he gets what's coming to him in Infinity War. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: It's gonna take a while to come up with alien-like names for the Nova's ghost enemies.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Eclector Escape.

Back at the _Eclector_ , Yondu, Rocket and Daranak were thrown into a jail cell by Taserface and his followers.

"We deliver you to the Kree in the morning." Taserface said as the cell gate locks up. "Neither each of you will last longer after that." Taserface said before starting to leave.

"Okay, Taserface. Hey, tell the other guys we said 'Hi', Taserface!"

"And tell them I said 'Taserface is a ridiculous name'." Daranak said.

Taserface groan before continuing to leave his prisoners in the cell.

"What about this little plant? Can I smash it with a rock?" Gef asked as he shows Baby Groot in the cage.

"No, Gef. It's too adorable to kill. Take it to the tailor." Taserface ordered.

Back at the cell, there was nothing Rocket, Daranak and Yondu can do except sit and talk.

"No offense, but your employees are a bunch of jerks." Rocket said.

"And ruthless. How did you even end up with a bunch of mercenaries like the Ravagers?" Daranak asked.

"I was a Kree battle slave for 20 years when Stakar freed me." Yondu said.

"Stakar Ogord? Salzer and I heard about him during our time at Nova." Daranak asked.

"He offered me a place with the Ravagers. He said all I needed to do was adhere to the code. But I was young, and greedy, and stupid. Like you stealing those batteries, and you and your sister going in that dangerous ghost portal." Yondu said.

"That was mostly Drax." Rocket said.

"Salzer convince me to go in the portal with her." Daranak said.

"Me and Stakar and the other captains, we weren't so different from you and your friends. The only family I ever had. When I broke the code, they exiled me. This is what I deserve." Yondu said, admitting his mistakes.

"Slow down, drama queen. You might deserve this, but Daranak and I don't. We gotta get outta here." Rocket said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Daranak said, showing the cuffs that were place on him.

"Where's Quill?" Yondu asked.

"He went off with his old man." Rocket replied.

"Ego?" Yondu asked, couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah. It's a day for dumbass names." Rocket said, which Yondu chuckled. "You're smiling. And for a second, I got a warm feeling. But then it was ruined by those disgusting-ass teeth."

"You like a professional asshole or what?" Yondu asked.

"Pretty much a pro." Rocket said.

"Trust me, Rocket can drive the others nuts sometimes." Daranak said.

"Why didn't you deliver Quill to Ego like you promised?" Rocket asked.

"Not only that, since you didn't deliver Peter to his father, how come you didn't return him back to Earth? He might have had other relatives there." Daranak asked.

"He was skinny. Could fit places we couldn't. Good for thievin'." Yondu lied.

"Uh-huh?" Rocket said, not believing Yondu's lie.

"Right..." Daranak said, also not believing Yondu's lie.

"I got an idea on how to get outta here. But we're gonna need your little friend." Yondu said.

"God knows what they're doing to Groot. Hope he's okay." Daranak said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main section of the _Eclector_ , Baby Groot was being humiliated by Taserface's men, especially one name Retch, as he was struggling to take out some clothing that they had placed on him, making him fall.

"Little fellow's all worked up! He needs a drink!" Retch said.

Retch and his fellow Ravagers spill alcoholic drinks all over Baby Groot, making him angry.

"Look how cute it is when it's all riled up." Retch said.

"He's goddang precious!" one Ravager said.

Baby Groot tried to attack Retch, but he kicked him back, making the others laughed more.

* * *

Hours later, a sadden and depressed Baby Groot walked pass the cell where Yondu, Rocket and Daranak were being held at.

"Hey, twig!" Yondu called, gaining Baby Groot's attention. "Come here. Come on."

Baby Groot walked towards the cell, which made Rocket and Daranak noticed what the Ravagers did to him.

"Oh no." Daranak said, feeling bad for Baby Groot.

"Aw, man, what did they do to you?" Rocket asked in concern.

Baby Groot only reply with a sad face.

"Hey, you wanna help us get outta here?" Yondu asked with a smile, which Baby Groot nodded yes. "There's something I need you to get, and bring back to me. In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin, the thing I wore on my head. There's a drawer next to the bunk. It's in that. It's red. You got it?" Yondu said, which Baby Groot runs off to help.

Yondu looks at Rocket and Daranak, which they didn't have confidence that Baby Groot had understand. A few minutes later, they were right as Baby Groot returned with a pair of underpants.

"That's my underwears." Yondu said.

"Yeah, Daranak and I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talkin' about. You have to explain it more careful." Rocket said.

"Yeah, don't forget, he's still a child." Daranak said.

"It's a prototype fin." Yondu said, as if talking to a child.

A few minutes later, Baby Groot failed again, bringing back a Orloni.

"I knew he wasn't going to bring back a fin." Daranak said.

"That's an Orloni. It's a fin, Groot." Rocket said.

"You explain it this time." Yondu said.

"All right." Rocket said.

Rocket explain to Baby Groot about Yondu's fin, but Baby Groot failed once again when he bring back a cybernetic eye.

"That's Vorker's eye. He takes it out when he sleeps. Go. Look again." Yondu said.

"But leave the eye here." Rocket said.

"Why?" Yondu asked.

"He's gonna wake up tomorrow and he's not gonna know where his eye is!" Rocket laughed.

"Really, Rocket. Really dying to do that eye joke that you attempted to do before Xandar?" Daranak asked.

Minutes later, Baby Groot came back with a large desk.

"That's a desk. We told you it was this big." Rocket said, showing how big the fin is.

"Come on, Groot. You gotta bring back a fin, and nothing ordinary, weird, or creepy." Daranak said.

Daranak spoke too soon as Baby Groot came back minutes later with a served human toe, making everyone look in silence.

"Okay, what the heck?" Daranak said, creep out.

"Tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes?" Rocket asked, which Yondu shook his head. "Okay. Then let's just agree to never discuss this."

"Or agree to pretend that we never learn or saw this." Daranak said.

Yondu then pull out his Ravager badge and shows it to Baby Groot.

"The drawer you wanna open has this symbol on it. Okay?" Yondu said as he hands Baby Groot the badge.

"It's just like the symbol on Salzer's and I's ghost form attire, Groot." Daranak said.

Baby Groot then places the badge on his head, making Yondu upset.

"What? No!" Yondu said.

"He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat." Rocket said.

"That's not what I said!" Yondu said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"He's relieved you don't want him to." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"He hates hats." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"On anyone, not just himself." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"One minute you think someone has a weird-shaped head, the next minute it's just because you realized part of that head is the hat." Rocket said before facing Baby Groot. "That's why you don't like hats?" Rocket asked, which Baby Groot nodded.

"Groot, you, Salzer and I need to have a serious talk after this." Daranak said.

"This is an important conversation right now?" Yondu asked.

A few minutes later, Baby Groot return to the captain's quarters where Taserface was sleeping, as he climbs on the bed. He then saw a nearby drawer and recognized the symbol that is on Yondu's badge. Baby Groot use his vines to open the drawer and sees the prototype Yaka Arrow controller fin. Baby Groot smiles, but instead of the fin, he picks up another object.

"That ain't it." Kraglin said, gaining Baby Groot's attention.

Minutes later, Kraglin drops the fin in the cell as he holds Baby Groot. Yondu looks at Kraglin who has a face of regret.

"Finally come to your senses, Kraglin?" Daranak asked.

"I didn't mean to do a mutiny. They killed all my friends." Kraglin said, apologizing for his actions and asking for forgiveness.

"Get the third quadrant ready for release." Yondu said, forgiving Kraglin.

Kraglin patted his chest before handing Baby Groot.

"Thought you might need this, Daranak." Kraglin said, handing Daranak the key to the spectral cuffs.

"Thanks, buddy." Daranak said.

"Anything for an old family friend." Kraglin said before starting to leave, but Rocket stops him.

"One more thing. You got any clones of Quill's old music on the ship?" Rocket asked.

A few minutes later, the _Eclector's_ PA system started to play the song _'Come a Little Bit Closer'_ by Jay and the Americans, which gain some of the Ravagers attention. Two of the Ravagers entered the cell to see what's going where they see Rocket finished attaching the prototype Yaka Arrow Control and Daranak, still in his Xandarian form, out of the cuffs. The two Ravagers were about to grab their blasters, but Yondu whistled, activating the Yaka Arrow and killing his former comrades before Yondu gets up and sees the dead Ravagers fall to the floor. Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak were about to leave the cell, not before Rocket picks up the blasters. At the captain's quarters, the music has woken Taserface up and noticed that the fin is missing, making him realized that Yondu has it and attempting to escape with his other prisoners.

"He's got it! Yondu's got the fin!" Taserface warned.

As Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak makes their escape out of the cell, more Ravagers arrived to halt them. Yondu swiftly managed to kill all of them with the Yaka Arrow. The four walked across a catwalk where Yondu used the arrow to kill an extremely large number of Ravagers loyal to Taserface, literally causing it to rain the corpses of the dead Ravagers. Baby Groot then spotted Retch. Retch made a run for it, only to see a furious Baby Groot chasing after him. Fearing what he might do in revenge for the abuse he suffered, he attempted to escape and fled. However, Baby Groot easily attacked him with his vines and angrily threw him off the catwalk they were on, killing him upon impact. Baby Groot then jumped back onto Rocket's shoulder as the four headed to the control room. They see the display screens where it shows the Ravagers trying to get to them. Yondu took advantage and started killing them with his Yaka Arrow, even causing a M-ship to fall on several them. Rocket then noticed one Ravager heading towards the control room door. He shot the blaster through the door, killing the Ravager. Daranak noticed another Ravager getting near the control room. He use his intangibility to phase his arm through the wall, before blasting and killing the Ravager with a powerful ecto-blast. The three then started killing the rest of the Ravagers; Yondu using his Yaka Arrow; Rocket firing shots from his blasters; Daranak using his ghost powers in his Xandarian form to fire ecto-blasts. Yondu then noticed Taserface walking through a hallway and called his arrow and flew it straight at him while igniting it. Taserface dodged the arrow, laughing, until Yondu's arrow hits some flammable materials and explodes, severely wounding Taserface. Rocket and Daranak noticed the continuous explosions throughout the whole ship on the screen and became worried.

"Oh man..." Daranak said.

"You maniac. The whole ship's gonna blow." Rocket said as the _Eclector_ starts to blow up.

"Not the whole ship." Yondu said as he summons his arrow and leaves the control room as the others followed him.

Meanwhile, Taserface got up and patted his arm to take out some flames before contacting Ayesha's chambermaid.

"Who is this?" the Sovereign chambermaid asked.

"I am sending you the coordinates for Yondu's ship." Taserface said before typing in the coordinates. "I only ask one thing. That your High Priestess tell him the name of the man what sealed his fate. Taserface!"

The Sovereign chambermaid broke out laughing upon hearing Taserface's name. Taserface can only resignedly groan in defeat as he listened to the Sovereign laughing at his name just before an explosion breaks out, and destroys the lower half of the _Eclector_ , killing Taserface.

Meanwhile, at the Quadant, Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak joined Kraglin, who has already prepped the smaller ship.

"Release the quadant!" Yondu ordered.

"Aye, captain!" Kraglin said.

Kraglin released the Quadant, and the smaller ship managed to flew away from the exploding _Eclector_. Once in the clear, Kraglin then asked...

"Where to, Captain?"

"Ego." Rocket replied.

"No, boy!" Yondu said in concern.

The Quadant starts flying through jump points, jumping through a planet, and dimensions, including the Ghost Zone.

"It ain't healthy for a mammalian body to hop more than 50 jumps at a time." Yondu said.

"I know that." Rocket said.

"We are about to do 700!" Yondu warned.

"What?!" Daranak said.

Because of this, Yondu's, Rocket's, Baby Groot's, Daranak's and Kraglin's faces becomes temporarily disfigured and they scream as the Quadant starts making 700 jumps as it traveled to Ego's planet.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. What will happen when Salzer, along with other Guardians on the planet learn the truth about Ego? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Eternity

**mikaela2015: I was laughing at that too. XD**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. As for the toe, I don't wanna know. XD**

 **stephanieeiche10: The songs are mostly 60s or 70s in the two movies.**

 **KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Eternity.

At Ego's palace, Peter was looking at the planet's surroundings while Gamora was trying to contact Rocket and Daranak.

"So I guess this could all be mine someday." Peter said, but Gamora didn't listen.

"Rocket? Rocket, are you there? Daranak? Daranak, answer me." Gamora said, trying to contact Rocket and Daranak, but doesn't receive a response.

Peter then approached Gamora and places his hands on her arms.

"What are you doing, Peter?" Gamora asked.

"Dance with me." Peter said.

"I'm not going to dance with you." Gamora said.

"This is Sam Cooke, one of the greatest Earth singers of all time." Peter said.

Peter pulled Gamora and the two started to dance to the song _'Bring It on Home to Me'_ by Sam Cooke. Peter then made Gamora twirl around before they look at each other once more. Peter then remember what Drax once told him back at the _Milano_.

"Drax thinks you're not a dancer while Salzer is." Peter said.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Gamora said.

"When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" Peter asked, trying to persuade Gamora that she felt something for him too.

"What unspoken thing?" Gamora asked, confused at what Peter asked.

"This, _Cheers_ , Sam and Diane, a guy and a girl on a TV show who dig each other but never say it because if they do, the ratings would go down sort of thing." Peter said.

"There's no unspoken thing." Gamora said, denying she has a thing for Peter.

"Well, it's a catch-22, because if you said it, it would be spoken and you would be a liar. So, by not saying it, you are telling the truth, and admitting that there is." Peter said.

"No, that's not what I..." Gamora started before letting go of Peter and stopping the dance. "What we should be discussing right now is something about this place. It doesn't feel right." Gamora said, changing the subject on Ego's planet.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who wanted me to come here!" Peter said, not liking what Gamora said.

"That girl Mantis, she's afraid of something." Gamora said.

"Why are you trying to take this away from me?" Peter asked.

"I'm not trying..."

"He's my father. He's blood." Peter said, cutting Gamora off.

"You have blood on Earth and you never wanted to return there." Gamora said.

"Again, you made me come here! And Earth is the place where my mother died in front of me." Peter shouted.

"No, it's because that place is real, and this is a fantasy." Gamora said, comparing Earth with Ego's planet.

"This is real! I'm only half human, remember?" Peter asked.

"That's the half I'm worried about." Gamora said, talking about Peter's half Celestial status.

"I get it. You're jealous because I'm part-god, and you like when I'm the weak one." Peter said, becoming arrogant.

"You were insufferable to begin with. I haven't been able to reach Rocket or Daranak. I'm gonna go outside, and I'm gonna try and get a signal." Gamora said before starting to leave.

"You know what? This is not _Cheers_ after all! This is whatever the show is where one person is willing to open themselves up to new possibility, and the other person is a jerk who doesn't trust anybody! It's a show that doesn't exist! That's why it would get zero ratings!" Peter yelled.

"I don't know what _Cheers_ is!" Gamora yelled.

"I finally found my family. Don't you understand that?" Peter said.

"I thought you already had." Gamora said, referring to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Gamora leaves Peter and goes outside to spend some time alone. She use the Godslayer to cut some nearby plants as their constant noise was bothering her.

"Damn it." Gamora sighed.

Gamora then hears a noise behind her before getting up to her feet and look behind to see a M-ship in the sky. She looks at the M-ship as it flies towards her. Gamora went wide-eyed as she realized it's Nebula piloting the M-ship and she runs for it just as Nebula fires the M-ship's guns at her as she yells furiously. Gamora however evade the shots and jumps off a cliff and lands hard on the ground.

"Psychopath!" Gamora said as she sees the M-ship turns around.

Gamora runs once more as Nebula continues to attack her as she runs into a cavern. Gamora tries to regain breath before she has to run once more as Nebula fires the M-ship before piloting it into the cave. She still continue to fire the guns regardless. Eventually, Gamora falls off another cliff and the M-Ship crash and catches fire, trapping Nebula. Gamora then sees a giant gun that had broken off the craft and use her Zehoberei strength to grab it. Nebula sees what Gamora is about to do and tries to get herself free. However, Gamora managed to hot wire the gun before firing it at the M-ship. She continue to fire until the ground gave way and the M-ship to fall into a hole. Gamora drops the gun and looks at the hole to see the flaming M-ship and Nebula screaming as she tries to get out, but can't as she is pinned down by debris. Gamora then dislodge the debris and drags Nebula out, just as the craft explode, sending Gamora and Nebula flying back by the shockwave and crash violently to the ground. The two women then look at each other before Nebula furiously attacked her sister.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gamora furiously asked.

Gamora tried to counter Nebula's attack but grabbed her by the throat and pointed a knife at her. However, Nebula couldn't kill Gamora and let's her go.

"I win. I win. I bested you in combat." Nebula said with anger.

"No. I saved your life." Gamora said, trying to catch some air.

"Well, you were stupid enough to let me live." Nebula said.

"You let me live!" Gamora countered.

"I don't need you always trying to beat me!" Nebula said.

"I'm not the one that just flew across the universe just because I wanted to win." Gamora said.

"Do not tell me what I want." Nebula said.

"I don't need to tell you what you want! It's obvious!" Gamora countered.

"You were the one who wanted to win. And I just wanted a sister!" Nebula said, making Gamora silent. "You were all I had. But you were the one who needed to win. Thanos pulled my eye from my head and my brain from my skull and my arm from my body because of you." Nebula said, recalling the times she lost her practice fights to Gamora and the torture she went through with Thanos as a result.

Gamora was in silence, now feeling bad as the two sisters were still on their knees near the burning wreckage of the M-ship.

* * *

Back at Ego's palace, Peter was lying on a couch listening to the song _'Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)'_ by Looking Glass on his Sony Walkman thinking about today's events and what he said to Gamora. He was unaware of Ego's presence.

"You all right, son?" Ego asked, gaining Peter's attention. "I saw your girl stomp off a little earlier in quite a huff."

"Yeah." Peter muttered.

"It's fortuitous you listening to this song." Ego said, recognizing the song Peter is listening too.

"You know... _Brandy_?" Peter asked.

"By Looking Glass? A favorite of your mom's." Ego replied.

"Yeah, it was." Peter said.

"One of Earth's greatest musical compositions. Perhaps its very greatest." Ego said.

"Yes!" Peter said.

"You know, Peter, you and I, we're the sailor in that song." Ego said. _"He came on a summer's day. Bringing gifts from far away."_ Ego said, reciting the lyrics. "Like the child I put in your mother or the freedom you brought Gamora." Ego said, making Peter understand a little. _"Brandy, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. My life, my love. My lady is the sea."_ Ego reciting more of the lyrics. "The sea calls the sailor back. He loves the girl, but that's not his place. The sea calls upon him as history calls upon great men, and sometimes we are deprived the pleasures of mortals."

"Well, you may not be mortal, but me..." Peter said.

"No, Peter, death will remain a stranger to both of us as long as the light burns within the planet." Ego said.

"I'm immortal?" Peter asked, not believing he's immortal like Ego.

"Hmm-mmm." Ego responded.

"Really?" Peter said, still not believing Ego.

"Yes! As long as the light exists." Ego replied.

"And I can use the light to build cool things like how you made this whole planet?" Peter asked.

"It might take you a few million years of practice before you get really good at it. But, yes!" Ego replied, making Peter amazed and shock.

"What! Get ready for an 800-foot statue of Pac-Man with Skeletor and Heather Locklear." Peter said.

"You can do anything you want." Ego said.

"I'm gonna make some weird shit." Peter said.

"But you know, Peter, it is a tremendous responsibility. Only we can remake the universe. Only we can take the bridle of the cosmos and lead it to where it needs to go." Ego said.

"How?" Peter asked.

Ego responded by using his Celestial powers to light up his hand. Peter did the same as the two watch their light.

"Come with me." Ego said, unknowing that the conversation was overheard by Mantis in fear.

Mantis immediately ran to the living quarters where Salzer and Drax were sleeping at.

"Salzer, Salzer! Salzer! Wake up, we need to talk!" Mantis said, waking Salzer up.

"Whoa, whoa, Mantis, what's going on?" Salzer said tiredly.

Mantis however ran to Drax as she tries to wake him up.

"Drax, Drax. Drax! Drax! We need to talk." Mantis said, waking Drax up.

"I'm sorry. But I like a woman with some meat on her bones." Drax said.

"What?" Mantis said, confused on what Drax said.

"I tried to let you down easily by telling you I found you disgusting." Drax said.

"No, that's not what I..."

Mantis gets cut off as she sees Drax gagging as if he was throwing up.

"What are you doing?" Mantis asked.

"I'm imagining being with you physically." Drax said.

"Drax, I don't like you like that. I don't even like the type of thing you are." Mantis said.

"Hey! There's no need to get personal." Drax said.

"Drax, stop being mean to Mantis!" Salzer said as she is now fully awaken.

"Listen! Both of you! Ego's gotten exactly what he wanted. I should have told you earlier. I'm stupid. You two are in danger." Mantis warned.

"Okay, one, you're not stupid. Two, what do you mean Ego has exactly what he want and that we're in danger?" Salzer asked in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the caverns, after forming a unlikely alliance, Gamora and Nebula was walking through the cave to find their way out when they noticed some light.

"What is that?" Gamora asked before she and Nebula head towards where the light is.

* * *

Back at the palace, Ego takes Peter to the room where he showed the showcases to him and the other Guardians earlier.

"Now, you need to readjust the way you process life. Everything around us, including the girl. Everything is temporary. We are forever." Ego said, comparing Peter's and himself's immortal status with the other Guardian's mortal status.

"Doesn't eternity get boring?" Peter asked.

"Not if you have a purpose, Peter, which is why you're here. I told you how all those years ago, I had an unceasing impulse to find life." Ego said as he shows Peter the same showcase of his avatar form meeting a figurine of a Krylorian girl. "But what I did not tell you was how, when I finally did find it, it was all so... disappointing." Ego said, making Peter look at him after that statement. "And that is when I came to a profound realization. My innate desire to seek out other life was not so that I could walk among that life." Ego said before looking at Peter in the eyes. "Peter... I have found meaning."

Ego then touch Peter in his forehead to hypnotized him, making his pupils go bigger. He gasped at what he sees.

"I see it. Eternity!" Peter said, seeing the Cosmic Entity Eternity.

* * *

Back at the cavern, Gamora and Nebula reach the area in the cave where the light was coming from. As soon as they enter, the two sisters becomes wide-eyed at what they see.

"Oh my God." Gamora said in shock.

Gamora and Nebula were seeing a huge pile of skeletons. Thousands of them, each of a different species and Gamora's feeling that Ego was hiding a secret from them appeared to be right.

"We need to get off this planet." Nebula said in shock.

 **The way Peter describe the unspoken thing sounds like Danny and Sam, don't you think? Also, since Peter is half human-half Celestial, technicality that would make him a Halfa. Anyway, what will happen when Ego's true intentions and self will be discovered? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Two Of A Kind

**Before we get started, quick notice. If you have noticed, I have made some changes to the stoy cover photos. If you want to know about that, check my DA page, cause you'll see something awesome. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: It's about to get real. ;)**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Two Of A Kind.

In deep space, the Quadant carrying Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot, Daranak and Kraglin continues to make 700 jumps as their faces are still disfigured as a result and traveling to other dimensions and planets, one where a old man with a mustache and wearing shades and a spacesuit talking to a group of aliens known as the Watchers.

"Oh, man. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. At that time, I was a Federal Express Man." the old man said.

Meanwhile, Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot, Daranak and Kraglin before the Quadant made the last jump and finally arrived to Ego's planet. The spacecraft stop, forcing its passengers to lose balance and Baby Groot to throw up as their faces return back to normal.

"What the hell you doing, boy?" Yondu asked.

"Seriously, Rocket. You could have gotten us all killed." Daranak said.

"I could tell by you talked about him, this Ego is bad news. We're here to save Quill." Rocket said.

"For what? Huh? For honor? For love?" Yondu asked.

"No. I don't care about those things. I wanna save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can lord this over him forever." Rocket said.

"Really, Rocket?! You're still not over that!" Daranak said with a frown.

Daranak and Rocket however saw Yondu laughing at Rocket.

"Why you laughing at Rocket for?" Daranak said.

"Why are you laughing at me for?" Rocket asked.

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are." Yondu said.

"You don't know anything about me loser." Rocket said.

"Uh, guys." Daranak said, trying to defuse the situation.

"I know everything about you. I know you play like you're the meanest and the hardest but, actually, you're the most scared of all." Yondu said.

"Shut up!" Rocket hollered.

"Guys..." Daranak said.

"I know you steal batteries you don't need and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you because just a little bit of love reminds you how big and empty that hole inside you actually is." Yondu said.

"I said shut up!" Rocket hollered.

"I know them scientists what made you, never gave a rat's ass about you." Yondu hollered.

"I'm serious, dude!" Rocket warned.

"Just like my own damn parents who sold me, their own little baby, into slavery. I know who you are, boy. Because you're me." Yondu said as he got close to Rocket's face.

Rocket looks at Yondu realizing that everything he said is true.

"What kind of a pair are we?" Rocket asked.

"The kind that's about to go fight a planet, I reckon." Yondu replied.

"All right, okay! Good. Wait. Fight a what?" Rocket said, confuse on what Yondu just said.

"Fight a planet?!" Daranak said, also not believing what Yondu said.

* * *

Back at the palace, Gamora and Nebula barge in and Gamora attacked Mantis, grabbing her by the throat and lift her up at the wall.

"Who are you people? What is this place?" Gamora demanded.

"Gamora, let her go!" Drax said.

"Gamora, stop it!" Salzer said.

"The bodies in the caverns... Who are they?" Gamora asked.

"You're scared." Mantis said as she use her empathic manipulation powers to altar Gamora's emotions to make her scared, resulting in Gamora letting her go.

* * *

At the showcase room, Ego continue to reveal his plans to a hypnotized Peter on taking over the universe.

"I call it the Expansion." Ego said as he shows Peter planets that he has visited. "It is my purpose and now it is yours as well."

"It's beautiful." Peter said.

"Over thousands of years, I implanted thousands of extensions of myself on thousands of worlds. I need to fulfill life's one true purpose. To grow and spread covering all that exists until everything is... Me!" Ego said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gamora is freaking out after what Mantis has did to her.

"What did she do to me?" Gamora asked.

"She must have altered your emotions." Salzer said.

"She already told Salzer and I everything." Drax said.

"What bodies is Gamora talking about?" Salzer asked.

"The bodies... are his children." Mantis replied.

* * *

Ego continued to reveal his plans to Peter about the Expansion.

"I only had one problem. A single Celestial doesn't have enough power for such an enterprise. But two Celestials. Now, that just might do. Out of all my labors, the most beguiling was attempting to graft my DNA with that of another species." Ego said as the showcase shows that he has been impregnating multiple women of different alien species to complete his plan. "I hoped the result of such a coupling would be enough to power the Expansion. I had Yondu deliver some of them to me. It broke the Ravager code, but I compensated him generously and to ease his conscience, I said I'd never hurt them. I mean, that was true. They never felt a thing. But one after the other, they failed me. Not one of them carried the Celestial genes. Until you, Peter. Out of all my spawn, only you carried the connection to the light." Ego said.

* * *

After hearing who the bodies were from Mantis, Gamora realized Peter could be next.

"We need to find Peter now, and get off this damn planet." Gamora said.

"Ego will have won him to his side by now." Mantis said.

"Then we just go." Nebula said.

"No! He's our friend." Gamora said.

"All any of you do is yell at each other. You are not friends." Nebula said.

"You're right. We're family. We leave no one behind." Drax said before looking at Nebula. "Except maybe you."

"Oh, my God." Nebula said in annoyance.

"Drax is right. We're family. We don't leave no family member behind." Salzer said.

* * *

Ego continues to reveal his Expansion plans to Peter.

"For the first time in my existence, I am truly not alone!" Ego said before seeing Peter with a sad face. "What is it, son?"

"My friends." Peter said.

"You see, that's the mortal in you, Peter." Ego said, realizing Peter is trying to fight his control.

"Yes." Peter said.

"We are beyond such things." Ego said.

"Yes." Peter said.

"Now..."

"But my mother..." Peter said, cutting Ego off and making him look back at him. "You said you loved my mother."

"And that I did. My river lily who knew all the words to every song that came over the radio. I returned to Earth to see her three times, and I knew if I returned a fourth I'd never leave. The Expansion... the reason for my very existence, would be over. So, I did what I had to do. But it broke my heart to put that tumor in her head." Ego said, revealing what he did to Meredith.

Ego's revelation that he had caused the death of Meredith enabled Peter to break free of Ego's control as Peter couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" Peter said, no longer hypnotized.

"Now, all right, I know that sounds bad."

Peter, in anger, pulled out his Quad Blasters and shot and attack Ego multiple times, blasting his humanoid figure apart.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Ego asked in anger.

"You killed my mother!" Peter yelled in anger.

"I tried so hard to find a form that best suited you and this is the thanks I get?" Ego said in anger, as he reformed himself, briefly taking the form of Peter's role model David Hasselhoff just to mock him, before changing into his normal humanoid form. "You really need to grow up."

Ego suddenly attacked Peter with tentacles of blue energy from the floor to restrain him, one of them phasing through Peter's torso.

"I wanted to do this together. But I suppose you'll have to learn by spending the next thousand years as a battery!" Ego said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If you have noticed, you might have realized Butch Hartman doesn't make a cameo appearance in this story and the previous like Stan Lee did. I would have commonly described him as "Man with Black Hair". Reason I didn't make him have a cameo is because his characters like Danny and Dani doesn't appear in the Ghostly Guardian stories, and of course, I created Daranak and Salzer, so that's why he doesn't appear, despite the Danny Phantom references like the Ghost Zone. Anyway, here's we go, what will happen in the final battle and how Daranak and Salzer will handle it? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle on Ego's Planet

**mikaela2015: Thank you. Some father, huh?**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. I couldn't believe it either, poor Peter.**

 **Well, here it is, the final battle, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Battle on Ego's Planet.

Back at Ego's palace, Gamora is finally receiving a signal from Rocket and Daranak on her transmitter.

"Finally! Rocket? Daranak?" Gamora called.

"Keep that transmitter nearby, so I can find you. We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria." Rocket said.

"Ego's unhinged." Gamora warned.

"I know. Get ready." Rocket said.

"Daranak, you there?" Salzer asked.

"I'm here, Salzer. Listen, whatever you and the others do, don't attack Ego until we get there. We got a surprise for him." Daranak said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Daranak." Salzer said.

* * *

At the Quadant, Yondu, Rocket, Baby Groot and Daranak are boarding a smaller craft called the Laser Drill while Kraglin stays at the Quadant to help with the release.

"Drop her, Kraglin." Yondu said.

Kraglin drops the Laser Drill and Yondu pilots it towards Ego, who's face is on his planetary form.

"We're on our way towards the surface. We'll be there in a few minutes." Daranak said.

* * *

Back at the showcase room, Ego stares at Peter before he grabs Peter's Walkman.

"No." Peter said weakly.

Ego press the play button and listen to the song as a tear ran down from Peter's eye.

"My life, my love. My lady is the sea." Ego said before looking at Peter. "Peter, this is the sea."

Ego proceed to crush Peter's Walkman and the tape in it. Ego began to draw power from Peter, blinding the other Guardians outside. Ego then use the power to activate his core in order to activate the seedlings which he had planted on other planets across the galaxy.

* * *

At Earth, the seedling that Ego planted at the woods behind the Diary Queen ice cream shop where he showed Meredith back in 1980 gets activated and starts to terraform, swallowing buildings, including the Diary Queen, and nearby people, causing panic and chaos.

* * *

Back at Ego's planet, as Ego uses his and Peter's Celestial power to start his Expansion, the other Guardians arrived and just before Ego can react, the Laser Drill crashed through the wall.

"Hey, there, jackass!" Yondu hollered before crushing Ego with the Laser Drill, saving Peter.

* * *

At Earth, the terraforming stops as people looks with fear and horror.

"What is that thing?" one panic man asked.

* * *

Back at Ego's planet, Salzer, Drax, Mantis and Nebula run towards the Laser Drill as they see Baby Groot greeting them.

"Out of the way, dumber, smaller Groot!" Drax said before boarding and being punch by Baby Groot, but no effect.

Mantis, Nebula and Salzer board the Laser Drill before Salzer sees Daranak.

"Daranak!" Salzer said.

"Salzer!" Daranak said.

The two half Xandarian-half ghost twin siblings hugged each other before looking at each other.

"Miss me?" Daranak asked.

"You bet." Salzer said.

"Well, we can say that the twin sibling team known as the Nova Twins are back." Daranak said.

"Like the sound of that." Salzer said.

Meanwhile, Gamora ran to Peter and picked him up to get him to the Laser Drill.

"I told you something didn't feel right." Gamora said.

"'I told you so'. Just what I need to hear right now." Peter said.

"Well, I came back, didn't I?" Gamora said as a piece of roof fell down from behind.

"Because there's a unspoken thing." Peter said.

"There is no unspoken thing." Gamora said.

Back in the Laser Drill, Drax was upset by Rocket's flying of the drill.

"What are you doing? You could've killed us all!" Drax said.

"'Thank you, Rocket'." Rocket said.

"'And Daranak'." Daranak said.

"Really, bro?" Salzer asked.

"We had it under control." Drax said.

"Yeah right." Daranak said, which Salzer scoffed.

"He did is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon." Mantis said as Peter and Gamora boarded.

"What's Smurfette doing here?" Peter asked upon seeing Nebula.

"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home." Nebula said.

"It's a long story, Peter." Daranak said.

"She tried to murder Daranak and me!" Rocket said.

"I saved you, you stupid fox!" Nebula said.

"He's not a fox." Gamora corrected.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"I'm not a raboon, either." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"'Raccoon'. Whatever." Rocket said.

Ego's light tentacles suddenly appear from the floor, which everyone noticed.

"How do we kill a Celestial?" Drax asked.

"There's a center to him. His brain, his soul, whatever it is... Some sort of protective shell." Peter said.

"It's in the caverns below the surface." Mantis informed.

The tentacles gets a hold of the Laser Drill as Peter climbs to the cockpit and sees Yondu.

"Yondu?" Peter asked, surprised to see Yondu helping.

Yondu tried to steer the drill out of the palace, but the tentacles hold it down, making everyone else lose balance and the craft's thrusters to go offline.

"Thrusters are out." Yondu said.

"Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac." Peter said as he tries to get the thrusters back online.

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?" Yondu asked.

"That's what you told me, you old doofus." Peter said.

"Well, once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't just gonna hand you over." Yondu said.

"You said you were gonna eat me." Peter countered.

"That was being funny!" Yondu said.

"Not to me!" Peter argued.

"You people have issues." Rocket said.

"Of course I have issues." Peter said before seeing Ego's light humanoid body reemerging and screaming, which freaked him out. "That's my freakin' father!" Peter said before getting the thrusters online. "Thrusters are back up."

Peter then pilots the Laser Drill through Ego before flying out the palace, but instead of flying up, he flies down towards the ground, making everyone else hang on.

"We should be going up!" Yondu said.

"We can't! Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him. Rocket!" Peter said.

"Got it!" Rocket said.

Rocket activates the lasers to drill a hole at the ground, plowing the craft straight to the core.

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket asked.

"I guess." Peter replied.

"Awesome!" Rocket said.

"We are called the Guardians of the Galaxy for a reason." Daranak said.

"You said it." Salzer said.

"We're really gonna be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers." Rocket said.

"I seriously can't believe that's where your mind goes." Peter said.

"It was just a random thought, man. I thought we were friends. Of course, I care about the planets, and the buildings and all the animals on the planets." Rocket said.

"And the people." Peter added.

"Meh." Rocket muttered.

"You know you care about the people, Rocket." Salzer said with a smirk.

"The crabby puppy is so cute. He makes me wanna die!" Mantis said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Quadant, Kraglin was relaxing when out the window, he saw a large fleet of Sovereign Omnicraft appearing out of the jump points. Among piloting one of the drones is the High Priestess Ayesha herself. Because Taserface send the coordinates of the Quadant's location, they now know where the Guardians of the Galaxy are located at.

"Pilots, release envoy units." Ayesha ordered before the Omnicraft released the units. "Our sensors detect the batteries are below the surface of the planet. Dive!"

Ayesha and the other Sovereign Omnicraft pilots steer their drones towards Ego, with the intention to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy. Kraglin realized what's about to happen and goes to the transmitter to contact Yondu.

"Captain? Captain?" Kraglin called.

* * *

Back at the Laser Drill, Yondu couldn't hear Kraglin's call as Rocket continues to drill towards the core.

"Tell me why Ego wants you here?" Yondu asked.

"He needs my genetic connection to the light to help destroy the universe. He tried to teach me how to control the power." Peter replied.

"So, could you?" Yondu asked.

"A little. I made a ball." Peter replied.

"A ball?" Yondu asked.

"I thought as hard as I could. It was all that I could come up with." Peter replied in his defense.

"You 'thought'? You think when I make this arrow fly I use my head?" Yondu asked.

Before Peter can answer, the drill ram into the walls, making everyone lose balance, and ending up getting a hole as it reached the core.

"Whoa." Mantis muttered before walking towards the other side to look out the window. "There. That's Ego's core."

"Weird core for a planet." Salzer said.

"Yeah, normally planets have molten cores." Daranak said.

"That ore is thick, Rocket." Gamora said.

"I got it covered." Rocket said before he positions all the lasers towards the core.

"We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us." Mantis said.

Peter and Yondu positioned the Laser Drill in front of the core.

"Keep it steady." Rocket said.

Rocket then fires the lasers into Ego's core and starts to drill it.

"We drill into the center, we kill him!" Peter said.

"Should be an easy task, if Ego doesn't find us." Daranak said.

As everyone focused on the drill, Kraglin continues to contact Yondu from the Quadant.

 _"Captain?"_ Kraglin called from the transmitter.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Yondu asked.

 _"Hey, remember that Ayesha chick?"_ Kraglin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yondu asked.

Before Kraglin can answer, Yondu noticed the large Sovereign fleet approaching.

"Oh, hell!" Yondu yelled.

Ayesha and the Sovereign pilots attacked the Laser Drill. Peter steered the craft to evade the shots. The Omnicraft score a hit, which cause Gamora, Mantis and Drax to fall off while Baby Groot, Nebula, Daranak and Salzer managed to stay on board.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Daranak yelled.

"Not now! How did the Sovereign even found us?!" Salzer asked.

Daranak knows that a certain someone must have gave information on their location.

"Taserface." Daranak muttered.

Drax, Gamora and Mantis managed to land safely on the ground. The three looks to see the Sovereign drones firing their blasters at the Laser Drill as Peter continues to evade the shots.

"Why aren't you firing the lasers?" Peter asked.

"They blew out the generator. I think I packed a small detonator." Rocket replied as grabs a bomb detonator.

"A detonator is worthless without explosives." Nebula said.

"Well, we got these." Rocket said as he shows the stolen Anulax batteries.

"Is that thing strong enough to kill Ego?" Peter asked.

"If it is, it'll cause a chain reaction throughout his entire nervous system." Rocket replied.

"Meaning what?" Peter asked.

"The entire planet will explode. We'll have to get out of here fast. I rigged a timer." Rocket said as Peter activates his helmet.

"You two focus on getting that bomb to the core. Salzer and I will shoot down those Sovereign craft and cover you." Daranak said.

"All right, let's end this." Salzer said.

"It's ghost time!" Daranak and Salzer said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

"Go!" Peter said before Rocket, Daranak, Salzer and himself flew out of the drill.

The Sovereign Omnicraft started shooting at Star-Lord, Rocket, Daranak and Salzer Nova, but they either evade the shots or Daranak and Salzer shot them down. Peter and Rocket eventually reached the hole that the drill made.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Gamora, Drax and Mantis sees the ground and walls starting to light up and Mantis knows what's happening.

"He's coming." Mantis said in fear.

"Didn't you say you could make him sleep?" Drax asked, remembering Mantis can alter emotions and put people to sleep.

"When he wants. He's too powerful. I can't!" Mantis said in fear.

"You don't have to believe in yourself because I believe in you." Drax said.

The three then sees Ego's face on a nearby rock wall and Ego started to send some energy through his mouth. Mantis sees Ego's light on the ground and touches it with her hand before her antennas glowed.

"Sleep!" Mantis commanded.

At that moment, Ego's attack was stopped as he was put to sleep.

"I never thought she'd be able to do it with as weak and skinny as she appears to be." Drax said.

"I don't know how long I can hold him." Mantis said.

Back at the core hole, Peter and Rocket look at the hole and the wall nearby to see if they can plant the bomb on to Ego's brain.

"The medal's too thick. For the bomb to work, we'd actually need to place it on Ego's core. And our fat butts ain't gonna fit through those tiny holes." Rocket said.

"Well..." Peter said as he looks at Baby Groot, which Rocket noticed.

"That's a terrible idea." Rocket said.

"Which is the only kind of idea we have left." Peter said, which Rocket groan.

"Unbelievable." Rocket said as he puts Baby Groot on his back. "'Rocket do this. Rocket, do that'."

"What a day." Peter said before joining Daranak and Salzer in destroying the Sovereign drones.

Back at the hole, Rocket starts to explain to Baby Groot on how to handle the detonator.

"All right, first you flick the switch, then this switch. That activates it. Then you push this button which will give you five minutes to get out of there. Now, whatever you do, don't push this button because that will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead. Now, repeat back what I just said." Rocket said, explaining to Baby Groot carefully.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"Uh-huh." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said, looking at the switches.

"That's right." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said, pointing at the wrong button.

"No! No, that's the button that will kill everyone! Try again." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"Mm-hmm." Rocket hummed.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"Uh-huh." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said, pointing at the wrong button again.

"No! That's exactly what you just said! How is that even possible? Which button is the button you're supposed to push? Point to it." Rocket said.

Baby Groot once again pointed to the wrong button.

"No!" Rocket hollered.

"Hey, you're making him nervous!" Peter shouted.

"Shut up and get me some tape! Does anybody have any tape out there? I wanna put some tape over the death button." Rocket said.

"I don't have any tape. Let me check." Peter said before flying to ask the other Guardians. "Yo, Yondu... Do you have any tape?... Gamora? Do you have any tape?... Tape! Never mind... Drax, do you have any tape?... Yes, Scotch tape would work... Then why did you ask me if Scotch tape would work if you don't have any?... Daranak, you have any tape?... Salzer, you have any tape..." Peter said in the distance before coming back to Rocket. "Nobody has any tape!"

"Not a single person has tape?" Rocket asked.

"Nope!" Peter replied.

"Did you ask Nebula?" Rocket asked.

"Yes!" Peter lied.

"Are you sure?" Rocket asked, not believing Peter's answer.

"I asked Yondu and she was sitting next to him." Peter replied.

"I knew you were lying!" Rocket shouted.

"You have priceless batteries and an atomic bomb in your bag. If anybody's gonna have tape, it's you!" Peter said to Rocket, who is unaware that Baby Groot has grabbed the detonator and runs off.

"That's exactly my point! I have to do everything!" Rocket argued.

"You are wasting a lot of time here!" Peter said before he flies off.

Rocket finally noticed Baby Groot running off with the bomb.

"We're all gonna die." Rocket said.

Meanwhile, Daranak and Salzer were using their ghost powers to shoot down as many Sovereign Omnicraft as possible while trying to protect the Laser Drill. Daranak has just currently shot a powerful yellow ecto-blast at one drone before sending a power ecto-energy strike at another, causing the drone to lose control and crash. One Omnicraft chases Daranak and fires its blasters at him. Daranak flew at top speed before he split into two and create a duplicate and split up. The drone pass the real and duplicate Daranak, confusing the pilot, before colliding with another drone. The duplicate Daranak fused back with the real one before he slam into one Omnicraft before he look at the screen that shows the drone's Sovereign pilot.

"You guys are getting on my nerves over some stupid batteries!" Daranak said before blasting the drone.

Salzer has just blasted one drone with an ecto-blast before being chased by another. She did a spectral body split as the drone tried to blast her. Salzer then send a duplicate to get behind the drone as it continue to chase the real Salzer.

"How about you Sovereign fight us in person instead of cowering behind your remotes like cowards." the duplicate Salzer said.

The Salzer duplicate blasted the drone before fusing back with the real Salzer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the drones were firing at the Laser Drill and they cause more damage to the ship's thrusters.

"Rear thrusters are out again! We're done for without that generator!" Yondu shouted.

Nebula groaned before she open her cybernetic hand so that she can be wired up. Peter has also landed on the drill as he avoided getting shot at. All the Sovereign Omnicraft surrounds the drill, which Peter noticed.

 _"Guardians, perhaps it will provide your solace that your deaths are not without purpose. They will serve as a warning to all of those tempted with betraying us. Don't screw with the Sovereign."_ Ayesha said through her craft's speakers.

Ayesha and the Sovereign pilots proceed to fire their Omnicraft blasters at the Laser Drill. Nebula got herself hooked up to the wires as Yondu preps the laser.

"This is gonna hurt." Yondu warned.

"Promises, promises." Nebula said.

Yondu activates the lasers, causing Nebula to get electrocuted and caused her great pain. The lasers proceed to destroy the whole fleet of Sovereign craft, causing Daranak and Salzer to go intangible as the lasers pass harmlessly through them and almost hitting Mantis and Drax on the ground.

"Hey!" Drax shouted.

Yondu rotates the ship so that the lasers can get every single one of the Sovereign craft.

* * *

At Sovereign, Ayesha sees the destruction of her fleet before her craft gets destroyed along with the other Sovereign drones.

"No!" Ayesha said before going on a temper tantrum in dismay. "No! No! No!"

* * *

Back at the battle, one Sovereign craft debris crashed into the drill and was on fire.

"We're gonna blow!" Peter warned.

Yondu then whistled to summon his Yaka Arrow. However, the ship explodes into a massive fireball, which got everyone's attention, especially Gamora.

"Peter! No!" Gamora cried.

Gamora then saw Nebula land nearby and looks at her. Nebula stares at Gamora before looking up, making Gamora look up as well. Gamora sees Peter and Yondu emerging from the smoke cloud, Peter using the aero-rigs and Yondu using his Yaka Arrow. Peter looks at Yondu and laughs at him.

"What?" Yondu asked.

"You look like Mary Poppins." Peter said.

"Is he cool?" Yondu asked.

Peter looks at Yondu before replying...

"Hell, yeah, he's cool."

"I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" Yondu shouted

Peter and Yondu lands on the ground next to Mantis, Nebula and Drax, joined by Gamora, followed by Daranak and Salzer who landed on the ground and lastly by Rocket who floats in the air, as the Guardians of the Galaxy watches the explosions from the Sovereign drones. Suddenly, Mantis gets knocked unconscious by a piece of shrapnel.

"Mantis, look out!" Drax said after she got knocked out.

"Uh-oh." Daranak and Salzer said.

Mantis getting knocked unconscious cause Ego to start waking up as the ground once again lit up from his light.

"She's just unconscious." Drax said as he picks up Mantis.

Back at the core, Baby Groot continue to run towards Ego's brain until he ran into a junction. Baby Groot looks at one direction which was dark, before looking at the other where there was a bright light. Baby Groot runs towards the direction of the light.

Back at the ground, the rest of the Guardians know Ego will soon be awaken and start a fight against them. They realized that Ego needs to be kill soon, but they also need to get out of the planet fast.

"How long until the bomb goes off?" Peter asked Rocket.

"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes." Rocket replied.

Peter, Rocket, Gamora, Yondu, Nebula, Drax, Daranak and Salzer saw the roof open up which will be their way out of the planet.

"Kraglin, we need the quadant for an extraction. T-minus five minutes." Yondu ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Kraglin said before flying the Quadant towards the surface.

"Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives. Drax, take Mantis." Peter said before placing his aero-rig on Drax.

"Ow, my nipples!" Drax scream in pain as he gets rocketed up to the surface with Mantis.

Suddenly, the ground crack before Gamora falls down.

"Gamora!" Peter said before light tentacles emerge from the ground and Ego wakes up, showing his face on a rock wall.

"Peter!" Ego called.

As Gamora falls, she is suddenly saved by Nebula, who fell to rescue her. Nebula then grabs onto another cliff before Nebula boost her sister to the top before she climbs over and sees Gamora looking at her.

"Get over it." Nebula said.

Meanwhile, Peter, Yondu, Rocket and the Nova Twins fights off Ego and his tentacles.

"Come now, Peter. I know this isn't what you want. What kind of father would I be to let you make this choice?" Ego asked.

Peter continues to fire with his Quad Blasters, Yondu with his Yaka Arrow, Rocket with some explosives and Daranak and Salzer with their ghost powers.

"Soon, Peter, we will be all there is. So stop pissing me off!" Ego yelled before he knocks Peter down.

On the surface, Kraglin arrives with the Quadant and levels it. Down on the pit, Gamora and Nebula are trying to find a way to get back up.

"We have to get up to the extraction point!" Gamora said.

The two sisters then noticed one rock pillar heading up and they realized that's their chance to get out.

"Go!" Gamora said.

Gamora and Nebula runs to the rock pillar and jumps to it, grabbing a hold it and hanging for dear life.

Meanwhile, Drax, carrying a unconscious Mantis, made it to the surface and starts running towards the Quadant as Kraglin opens the doors. However, it was attacked by Ego who wrapped massive tentacles around the ship and nearly turned it upside down. Fortunately, Kraglin activated the thrusters to balance the Quadrant and avoid crushing Drax and Mantis, as Gamora and Nebula nearly reached the surface. At the same time, Daranak, Salzer, Yondu and Rocket continues to fight off Ego as Peter sees Ego's humanoid body reforming and approaching him. The other Guardians however gets subdued in organic matter and rubble by Ego's tentacles, trapping them. Even Daranak and Salzer couldn't even use their intangibility to get out.

"I told you I don't want to do this alone." Ego said as a tentacle restrains Peter once more. "You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you." Ego said before using Peter to once again resume the Expansion and activating the seedlings.

* * *

On Earth, the police were trying to keep people back when the terraforming continues. Other habitable planets are also getting affected by Egos Expansion as the terraforming occurs on those worlds, including Xandar, home of the Xandarians and Kraglin's, Daranak's and Salzer's homeworld; Aakon, home of the Aakons; Hala, home of the Kree; Arago-7, home of the Hurctarians; and Easik, home of the Easiks. Their Ghost Zone dimensional planes were also getting affected as a result, including the Xandarian dimensional plane and the Earth dimensional plane.

* * *

Back at the battle, Ego continues to preach Peter about his 'destiny'.

"It doesn't need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance? Stop pretending you aren't what you are. One in billions. Trillions. Even more. What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?" Ego asked as his human form is complete.

"I don't use my head to fly the arrow boy! I use my heart..." Yondu hollered before being buried.

Peter then gets flashbacks to his time with his mother back on Earth when he was a kid, laughing with Drax, flying the aero-rigs with Rocket, his moment with Gamora back at Knowhere, when he was trained by Yondu as a kid, and him and the other Guardians giving a tour of the Ghost Zone by Daranak and Salzer. Peter then curl up his fist as his love for his mother and the bond he had with his friends, even Yondu, became strong that it helped him unlock his own Celestial power, which Ego began to noticed.

"You shouldn't have killed my mom, and squished my Walkman." Peter said.

Peter then charged and attacked Ego, creating a giant rock-like glove to punch him. Peter distracted his father enough to free Yondu and the other Guardians from his grasp and stop the seedlings, saving trillions of lives on other planets, including Xandar where Daranak's and Salzer's parents were almost killed by Ego's biomass, and on Earth where Peter's grandfather was almost killed by Ego's biomass. The distraction also freed Baby Groot, who sees Ego's true form; his brain.

"Groot? If you can hear me, hurry up! I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted! Groot, hurry!" Rocket called out.

Baby Groot places the bomb in front of Ego's brain before starting to activate it. Baby Groot almost press the wrong button, but he eventually press the right button and the five minute countdown starts. Baby Groot starts running to get out. Back on the surface, Drax reached the Quadant and tosses Mantis in before he climbs on board. Off the distance, Gamora and Nebula climbed over the cliff to the surface before running towards the Quadant. At the battle, Peter continues to battle his father as Yondu looks on.

"Yondu, we're about to blow!" Rocket said.

"Come on, Yondu, you can't stay here, we got to go!" Daranak said.

"You'll die if you stay here!" Salzer said.

"Get to the ship!" Yondu said.

"Not without Quill!" Rocket said.

"You need to take care of the twig!" Yondu said.

"Not without you!" Rocket said with a sad expression.

"I ain't done nothin' right my whole damn life, rat. You need to give me this." Yondu said.

Rocket and Daranak had sad expressions while Salzer was close to breaking tears.

"Yondu... you can't." Salzer begged with tears while Yondu shaked his head.

Rocket then pull out an aero-rig and a spacesuit.

"A spacesuit and an aero-rig. I only have one of each." Rocket said before handing them to Yondu.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"What's that?" Yondu asked.

"He says 'Welcome to the frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy'. Only he didn't use 'frickin'." Rocket replied, which Yondu nod in approval, before Rocket flies off.

"Bye, twig." Yondu said.

"We're gonna need to have a real discussion about your language." Rocket said before flying to the surface.

Yondu then look at Daranak and Salzer, who was in tears.

"I know you for a short while, but I feel like I know you my whole life." Salzer said as Yondu wiped her tears.

"Don't worry, ghosts. You two look out for each other and your friends." Yondu said.

"Don't worry, Yondu. You did good. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten." Daranak said before shaking Yondu's hand before flying off.

"Bye, ghosts." Yondu said.

Daranak and Salzer then use their intangibility to fly all the way up to the surface.

Meanwhile, Peter and Ego continue to battle each other, slamming into a rock pillar before Ego threw him into another. The two then charged towards each other, Ego forming into a rock figure while Peter use his powers to construct a rocky giant avatar resembling Pac-Man. The two collided with each other and fell to the ground, as the bomb almost reaches one minute to detonation. At the surface, Rocket, Baby Groot, Daranak and Salzer arrives at the Quadant, which Gamora noticed that Peter is not on board.

"Where's Peter?" Gamora asked.

Rocket was unable to acknowledge as he was being personally affected by Yondu's pending sacrifice.

"Rocket, where is he?" Gamora asked again.

Gamora however gets no response and sees Baby Groot pointing at the direction, indicating that Peter is still below the surface.

"No. I'm not leaving without him." Gamora said.

Gamora, however, was stopped by Rocket, who knocked her out with his taser gun.

"Rocket!" Daranak and Salzer screamed.

"I'm sorry. I can only afford to lose one friend today." Rocket said in a sad voice. "Kraglin, go!"

"Wait... is Quill back?" Drax asked, but Kraglin activates the Quadant.

Drax demand to know where Peter is but gets no response as the Quadant lifts off to space.

Back at the core, Peter punched Ego. Ego sensed the bomb on his brain and pleaded with Peter.

"No, we need to stop it." Ego pleaded before getting thrown back to the ground.

"Stop. Stop. Listen to me! You are a god. If you kill me, you'll just be like everybody else." Ego pleaded.

"What's so wrong with that?" Peter asked.

"No!" Ego pleaded in horror.

The bomb then explodes, destroying Ego's brain as Peter grievously watched as his father's avatar disintegrates away in his arms, while his Celestial powers seemingly faded away as the planet starts to collapse on itself. Peter watched the destruction around him before Yondu grabs him and starts to fly towards space with an aero-rig as the planet collapses.

"He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy. I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right. I'm damn lucky you're my boy." Yondu said before giving Peter the spacesuit.

"What?" Peter asked, realizing that Yondu is sacrificing his life for him. "Yondu, what are you doing? You can't. Yondu! No!" Peter said before he tries to take the suit off but can't. "No! No! No!"

Peter watched as Yondu began to suffocate and freeze right in front of him, not being able to do anything about it. Before Yondu fully succumbed, he patted Peter's face to calm him before he dies. Peter held onto Yondu as he mourned his loss and waited for the other Guardians of the Galaxy to retrieve them.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Remember everyone, Yondu Udonta is Mary Poppins, lol. I was sad when he died. It was very emotional. The Pac-Man scene was also funny. Anyway, what will happen during Yondu's funeral and how Daranak and Salzer will cope. Find out nex time in the final chapter. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Colors of Ogord

**Sad that good stories must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this DPxMCU story as well as Daranak and Salzer Xander/Nova. I am really grateful for it and I would like to thank you all for your tremendous support. Now some announcements. Soon, I will published GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK. So we'll be heading back to Earth and at the year 2017 and see what Danny and Dani has been up too since defeating their now once alternate evil future selves Dan and Dana Phantom in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. If would have been nice to see Yondu in Infinity War.**

 **stephanieeiche10: He knows. He just didn't tell Yondu cause he thinks he;s cool.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 12: The Colors of Ogord.

On the Quadant, a funeral was being held for Yondu as the Guardians of the Galaxy places several souvenirs around his body. The Guardians, Kraglin and Nebula looks on, paying their respects.

"I told Gamora how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselholf was my dad." Peter said, making Drax and Rocket look at each other.

"Who?" Daranak whispered to Salzer, which she shrugged.

"He's a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy." Peter said, answering Daranak's question. "Earlier, it struck me. Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the beautiful voice of an angel but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselholf went on kick-ass adventures and hooked up with hot women and fought robots. I guess David Hasselholf did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu." Peter said, trying to hold the tears as Gamora places her hand on his shoulder and Salzer also trying to fight the tears. "I had a pretty cool dad. What I'm trying to say here is sometimes that thing you're searching for your whole life... it's right there by your side all along. You don't even know it."

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"He did call you twig." Rocket said.

Gamora noticed Nebula leaving and went to go after her.

"Nebula." Gamora called, gaining Nebula's attention. "I was a child like you. I was concerned with staying alive until the next day, every day. And I never considered what Thanos was doing to you. I'm trying to make it right. There are little girls like you across the universe who are in danger. You can stay with us and help them." Gamora said, offering Nebula a spot in the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I will help them by killing Thanos." Nebula said.

"I don't know if that's possible." Gamora said.

Gamora grabbed Nebula before hugging her.

"You will always be my sister." Gamora said.

Nebula then hugged Gamora backed before she departs.

Kraglin and the other Guardians of the Galaxy then burned Yondu's body into space. Peter was about to leave until...

"Pete!" Kraglin called, gaining Peter's attention. "Captain found this for you in a junker shop. Said you'd come back to the fold someday." Kraglin said as he hands Peter a Zune musical player.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's called a Zune. It's what's everybody listening to on Earth nowadays. It's got 300 songs on it." Kraglin replied.

"300 songs?" Peter asked, surprise that this single device can carry that many songs.

Kraglin was about to leave when Peter thought he should give Kraglin something in return.

"Wait." Peter said before giving Kraglin Yondu's Yaka Arrow. "Rocket grabbed the pieces, and reassembled them. I think Yondu would want you to have it." Peter said.

Kraglin tried to hide his emotions before looking at Peter.

"Thanks... Captain." Kraglin said.

Peter then part ways before Kraglin noticed Daranak and Salzer.

"Daranak, Salzer." Kraglin called.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Salzer asked.

"I told the Captain how you have a desire to visit Earth, Salzer. He got you and Daranak this at a shop at Earth." Kraglin said as he hands Salzer and Daranak a pair of Zunes and a portable DVD player with a few movies.

"What are they?" Daranak said.

"The first item is called a Zune. It's what the Humans are listening to on Earth. It's got 300 songs on it." Kraglin replied.

"Whoa, 300 songs?" Salzer asked in surprise and amazement.

"Yeah." Kraglin replied.

"And the second item?" Daranak asked.

"It's a portable DVD player, some of the Humans use this to watch movies for their entertainment. Those cases are the movies." Kraglin said.

"Hmm, _Independence Day, When We Left Earth, Home Alone, Apollo 13, Air Force One_." Daranak said, reading some of the movie titles on the DVD cases.

"I never thought I would be able to watch something from Earth." Salzer said before looking at Kraglin. "Thank you, Kraglin. You're a good friend and I'm sure I'll be sure to watch these."

"No problem." Kraglin said.

"Thanks, Kraglin." Daranak said before shaking Kraglin's hand.

Meanwhile, Yondu's body gets burn to space before Peter looks at his Zune and plays the song _'Father and Son'_ by Cat Stevens as he gives a head set to Baby Groot so that he can listen, while Gamora watch Nebula depart and Rocket noticed spaceships outside.

"They came." Rocket said, which gain everyone else's attention.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies, and told them what he did." Rocket replied as everyone sees the fleet of Ravager ships.

"It's a Ravager funeral." Peter said as Baby Groot jumps on Gamora's shoulder.

The Ravager ships then fires the Colors of Ogord, which are fireworks, which excites Kraglin.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kraglin hollered before saluting.

Inside his ship, Stakar watch the funeral and the fireworks as his men look on.

"He didn't let us down after all, Captain." Martinex said.

"No, he did not, son. He did not." Stakar said before he and his men gave the Ravager salute.

Inside his ship, a Jovian man name Charlie-27 pays his respects to Yondu.

"Fare thee well, old friend." Charlie-27 said before he and his clan gave the salute.

In her ship, Stakar's wife Aleta Ogord pays her respects to the deceased Ravager.

"Yondu Udonta, I will see you in the stars." Aleta said as she and her clan gave the salute.

Back at the Quadant, Rocket was amazed by the display.

"He didn't chase them away." Rocket said.

"No." Peter said.

"Even though he yelled at them. And was always mean. And he stole batteries he didn't need." Rocket said, making Peter look at him.

"Well of course not." Peter said.

Gamora gave Drax Baby Groot, who want to be with him and felt asleep on his shoulders, as she looks at Peter.

"What?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"It's just... some unspoken thing." Gamora replied.

Peter wraps his arms around Gamora's shoulders as the two look outside.

"It's beautiful." Mantis said, amazed by the fireworks.

"It is. And so are you. On the inside." Drax said.

"Wow..." Salzer said, also in awe by the sight.

"I know." Daranak said.

The two twin siblings wrap their arms around each other's shoulders as they and the others look at the Colors of Ogord, which forms a Yaka Arrow, making Rocket shred a tear.

 **And that's the end of this story. Well, this is it, Daranak and Salzer Nova are now ready to meet Danny and Dani Phantom, as well as the rest of Team Phantom, in their next DPxMCU appearance. As mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review both this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story. :)**


	13. Post Credit Scenes

Kraglin was practicing using the Yaka Arrow along with the controller but ended up stabbing Drax in the chest, making him scream in pain. Kraglin wisely retreats.

* * *

At his spaceship. Stakar is reunited with his team, including his wife Aleta.

"You know, it's a shame that it took the tragedy of losing Yondu to bring us all together again. But I think he'd be proud knowing that we are back as a team." Stakar said.

"I'm in." Charlies-27 said.

"Dope." Martinex said.

"I miss you guys so much!" an robotic AI name Mainframe said.

"Hell, yes." Aleta said.

A Neutral being name Krugarr conjured a Mandala as a sign of approval.

"What say we steal some shit?" Stakar asked.

* * *

At Sovereign, Ayesha was watching a birthing pod as a Sovereign Chambermaid approached her.

"High Priestess, the Council is waiting." the Chambermaid said.

"They are perturbed I've wasted our resources." Ayesha said before she looks at the chambermaid and then back to the pod. "When they see what I have created here, their wrath will dissipate."

"It's a new type of birthing pod, ma'am?" the Chambermaid asked.

"That, my child, is the next step in our evolution. More powerful, more beautiful, more capable of destroying the Guardians of the Galaxy. I think I shall call him... Adam." Ayesha declared.

* * *

It's now been four years since the Battle on Ego's Planet and Yondu's death. Groot became the size of an adolescent, with the attitude of a human approaching their teenage years. Peter entered his room, only to see it a mess.

"Dude. Seriously? You gotta clean up your room. It's a complete mess." Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I am not boring. You're boring. You know what's boring? Sitting there, playing that mind-numbing game. What's boring is me tripping over your vines everyday! I'm not boring!" Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said sarcastically.

"And now I know how Yondu felt." Peter said.

* * *

At the new M-ship called the _Benatar_ , Daranak and Salzer were watching one of the movies that Kraglin gave them.

"Wow, this movie entertains me." Salzer said.

"Yeah, this makes me have the desire to visit Earth now." Daranak said.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I wonder what other awesome stuff the humans have." Salzer said.

"Only time can tell. We'll visit Earth someday, Salzer." Daranak said.

* * *

Back in space, the Watchers got tired of the old man with the mustache and wearing shades and the spacesuit, known as the Watcher Informant, and are leaving him.

"Hey, fellas. Wait, where are you going? You were supposed to be my lift home. How do I get out of here? Hey! Aw, gee... I've got so many more stories to tell. Aw, guys. Oh, gee..."

* * *

At the Earth Dimensional Plane of the Ghost Zone, at a lair that looks like a Grandfather's Clock, one of the Supernatural Entity ghosts name Clockwork, better known as the Master of Time, look at one of his time screens, showing the half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds and twin siblings name Daranak and Salzer Xander, who are known as Daranak and Salzer Nova. Clockwork is aware of the Nova Twins existence as well as events that takes place in other worlds and other Ghost Zone dimensional planes since he is a Supernatural Entity. Clockwork then looks at another time screen. It shows two special individuals from Earth who are not just twin siblings, despite age difference, but are half human-half ghost hybirds and two that the ghosts and himself in the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone know very well. They are Danny and Danielle Fenton, better known as the ghost fighting superheroes Danny and Dani Phantom at Earth and the Ghost Zone. Clockwork looks at both monitors. Clockwork knows that very soon, these four half ghost hybirds will have to save the entire universe with their respective superhero groups and will team up together to stop this upcoming threat posed by the Mad Titan Thanos, who is trying to collect the powerful Infinity Stones.

"They are destined to save the entire universe once and for all. Everything is the way it's suppose to be." Clockwork said.

 **Daranak and Salzer Nova will return in GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**


End file.
